Sekirei- Age of the Gods
by Inv Junior- Gigantophis Form
Summary: A long time ago in an Omega Omnisphere far, far away, the Sekirei Plan was about to get a major new player in Minaka's twisted game. But even the 'game master' could never have guessed, that the age of the Gods was even closer than he thought… and everyone in the game was about to learn what a God really was.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Hey guys and gals, this is your FF dude with the quirky tude Omniarch… coming to you all loud and proud. Got a brand-new story for anyone whose interested in reading it; but fair warning… it will feature an OC of my own design not only as the main character but also with awesome, unfathomable powers. This story will be my first attempt at a Sekirei Fanfiction. Also, while Minato will be in this story he won't be the main character.  
_

 _For those of you who do enjoy my um… one-of-a-kind stories; this OC is an alternate Appaneesty Infinity from the one in my Death of the Endless fanfic. Anyone who knows this character of mine knows his capabilities so I won't waste time with the details and let the story itself do the talking. Again, if you guys aren't fond of stories with OCs as the main characters then this is not the Fanfiction for you. Now it begins._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei or any of the characters except my OC Main Character; nor do I make any profit off this whatsoever._

 _Description: A long time ago in an Omega Omnisphere far, far away; the Sekirei Plan was about to get a major new player in Minaka's twisted game. But even he could never have guessed, that the age of the Gods was even closer than he thought… and everyone in the game was about to learn what a God really was._

Sekirei- The Age of the Gods- Book 1

Chapter 1: An Age of Unfathomable Power

A Reality-breaking force that rendered the concept of infinite power into Aleph numbers ranging from null all the way to infinity and beyond; the Zenith Omnidonae Force, or ZOF for short, encapsulated every nuance of infinity, and was the source of powers for the most omnipotent beings in any and all Totalities. But don't take my word for it, take it from them.

"Ah, come fucking on man! Why does the ZOF hate me?!" A man complained melodramatically whilst flying at ludicrous speeds through the dead space between Omniverses, the absurd realm creating constructs that were imbued with the very force beyond infinity that gave Appaneesty Infinity his mojo. Of all the time his meta luck had to be bad, AIB damn it all... this was just annoying.

"EXTERMINATE!" his irritating pursers declared in a resounding, and dumb-as-all-hell mantra. Of course it was fucking Daleks that chased him, he never would've pegged his archenemy the Whovian type; though to be honest Appaneesty was a big fan himself. Daleks were robotic, omnicidal aliens shaped like trash cans with an extended eye socket poking out of their heads and wheels to make taking out the trash inside of them even easier. Appaneesty didn't hesitate to voice this apt description out loud; and was blasted at all the more savagely for his efforts as he repressed a smirk.

Even charged with the source of his powers, these Daleks had nothing on him whatsoever. Short of another full powered Zenith Omnidonae, nothing in the infinite Omniverses and beyond could do so much as make him cluck like a chicken or sing like Elvis. Appaneesty did love a good Elvis song though, the guy was eargasm-worthy and a household name. It truly enthralled him what mortals could accomplish with so little real power; that was probably why he kept coming back to them in all honesty.

"Detecting unfettered ZOF in this one's system; maximum extermination required." One of the Daleks droned in their monotone voice devoid of any human emotions.

"Acknowledged… MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION." The million strong or so Daleks exclaimed as Appaneesty was suddenly fired at from omni-directions; the ultimate Dead Space turning into a pale blue maxi-nova as the ZOF Prodigy felt the lasers lancing into his indestructible skin but didn't even flinch. If Zeneptron thought these pathetic little drones could hold so much as a candle to the likes of him then he had another thing coming. Then again, maybe the point wasn't to hurt him physically; AIB knows he'd already taken everything from him on an emotional level. His deceased wife Misty could attest to that he reckoned, though she'd probably give him a swift kick in the arse for dwelling on the past like he sometimes did.

She had no extraordinary powers of her own, no destiny to save the Omega Omnispheres, but she was his hero. She'd always trusted him to protect her; and he had for a long while. He'd tried halfheartedly to convince her she'd be safer with the power to defend herself; but she adamantly refused to minimize what made him unique, to become what he was just so they could be together forever. She firmly believed that nothing precious was meant to last forever. She believed being mortal could be just as divine as being a supremely almighty God; that they could live more together in fifty-years of marriage than he could alone in fifty eternities. She taught him it wasn't the time that was important, it was the people. That didn't make her murder at the hands of that son of a bitch any easier; but it did give him a sense of peace to know that death was a natural part of life. He could've resurrected her, he could've done anything he wanted without justification, but this had been about what she wanted, and what she wanted was for him to move on.

Appaneesty's eyes turned red with a blood-lust pervaded every fiber of his being. He could feel his pulse moving at ZOF barrier breaking speeds; the Omni-Omniverse convulsing heavily in time with his heartbeat. He'd had enough of these tin cans attempting to assassinate him; goddamn, he loved that word, it had the word ass in it twice for crying out loud. "Alright, I've had ENOUGH!" He declared with an almighty clap of his hands, and the resulting, concussive blast not only repelled the attack but tore a swath through half of the Daleks; the single attack powerful enough to rip them apart despite their virtually indestructible, ZOF enhanced armor at around Aleph 3000 durability each.

"Emergency! Emergency! AI far more powerful than our circuits can process!" the remaining Daleks shrieked like an army of banshees; while Appaneesty grinned savagely and bared his teeth like a Demonic God. Zeneptron had set these creatures up for a massacre, and who was he to disappoint?

"Time to die Daleks! Give my regards to the Omni-Omniversal Entity of Death!" He commanded while using the power of Supreme Voice, his word becoming the most absolute law in all of creation and beyond as the once vast and meta-omnipotent army shattered like the overblown glass canons they were.

Most of them died before they even had the chance to cry out in protest, but a few of them went out screaming; and Appaneesty relished the cull. The part of him that felt any remorse for killing monsters such as this… died when Zeneptron took his wife and demigod children from him. "Now what can I do?" His blood-lust satiated for the time being; Appaneesty Infinity set his teleportation powers to random and vanished with a loud crack of Omni-Omniversal displacement.

XXXXX

 _A long time ago in an Omega Omnisphere far, far away..._

 _The Omni-Omniversal reality convulsed with the force of their every collision, the entire world engulfed in an endless void of black and iridescent lightning bolts that each attempted to overpower the other as inexhaustibly as the ones responsible for them. A pair of blurs blitzed about inside the storm, colliding time and again with the equivalent force of the powers they possessed, no Aleph number high enough to do their strength justice. One of the blurs, were anyone able to see it, was hooded and cloaked in the deepest shadows and eyes redder than the Egyptian god Sett shone from behind the faceless malice._

 _The other blur was the Anti-God's counterpart, and the Omni-Omniverse itself convulsed heavily in response to his heartbeat as adrenaline surged through his avatar. It was a humanoid figure with a plated gold one-piece and a white mini-cape billowing with the force of his ZOF Barrier breaking movements. The chest-plate of the suit was embroidered with a kaleidoscopic infinity symbol as colorful and as much of an eyesore as the figure's right eye, which glared like a laser from behind the holes in its pullover mask._

 _'How many times must we do this before you finally understand? I'm the one thing in all the Omega Omnispheres... YOU CANNOT STOP Appaneesty! Always have been, always will be. Try all you might, your efforts will be futile in the end, and then I'll continue to make your eternal life the worst version of hell cognizable. That human girl for starters, I can say that I see the appeal.' The blackest blur gurgled sadistically while communicating through a meta-omnipathic wavelength only other ZOF Prodigies could tune into._

 _"You stay away from her Zeneptron! If you lay so much as a finger on her..." Appaneesty roared dangerously from his current position, his heart pounding even fiercer as absolute, all-consuming hatred enveloped him. He couldn't let him hurt Misty, he wouldn't let him, she always trusted him to protect her and her would NOT fail her.  
_

 _"Or you'll do what... you don't have the ability to stop me! First you'll lose her, then I'll take everything else you love from you, because I can. The difference between us is, underneath it all you've grown to care about these pathetic mortals. I have no such ties, I know the only sensible way to live in the Omega Omnispheres is without rules, boundaries, and moral constraints, and that'll always give me the advantage boy. But take heart, their lives are fleeting and unimportant, and you'll join them one day when I'm done having my fun with you. First I'll kill them, then when I finally kill you... OMNI-OMNIVERSAL ARMAGEDDON!' the aforementioned Zeneptron cackled gleefully with vile, malevolent passion. Appaneesty felt chilling dread course through his veins at what his enemy had in mind, and screamed in pure determination as he rushed the Omnimalevolent monster full throttle, and the entire world was lost in an endless vortex of power and light..._

XXXXX

Appaneesty shuddered with chilling remembrance as he reappeared in a version of Tokyo, Japan… not even questioning the strangeness of his subconscious, meta-omniscient mind's choice. "Well, I did set it to random after all, and this is kind of what you get when you set things to random. Maximum unpredictability, now, let's see what I can get up to in such a place." He said while he pondered his options. He could turn into an unbeatable sumo wrestler and clean sweep the nation with his mad skills, or he could help the Teen Titans foil the trouble in Tokyo scheme if that was the universe he'd been dumped in… though he honestly doubted that was where he was. Hell, he could do anything he wanted, see anything he wanted to see, and troll the powers that be in any universe by foiling the schemes of the world's most influential people. A part of him got off on it, the thrill of watching monsters from both the ZOF and mortal realms burn. It was something of a pass-time of his; and one he doubted his Misty Allyson would wholly approve of.

He grinned from ear-to-ear like the Cheshire cat at the prospect of being in an entirely new, never-before seen version of Tokyo. There was more to see than could ever be seen, more to do than... wait a minute, hold on. "Goddammit, that's the bloody Lion King; but my point still stands. I fucking love Disney movies, the humans of earth really are tremendously creative." He stated with a mad passion, emphasis on the word mad. His wife and children were dead, but such was the cycle of life, he'd be damned if he let them dying keep him from living it up the way only he knew how.

After doing a complete synopsis of this entire planet, he quirked both eyebrows at the realization that 108 inhumanly strong energy signatures scattered throughout the city, beyond infinitesimal next to his own but still impressive in their own right. There wasn't anything on this planet that could threaten him, which made it a good place to lie low, but if Zeneptron showed up at any point that could very quickly change. There wasn't anywhere in any Omega Omnisphere or any Omni-Omniverse where his antithesis could not find him, and besides that, there were plenty of other monsters out here in the mortal realms as well. "Well damn, if that ain't just a lovely thought, nice going Apps, ya morbid tosser." He snickered in a faux British accent he figured his late wife would not appreciate, especially since she was British and all.

Reading Japanese street signs and what was written on the buildings of Tokyo came almost effortlessly to him as he walked through the city in gleeful anticipation. "I knew learning every language and every God tongue in every Omega Omnisphere would come in handy, now if I could only find a place to stay faster that would be just peachy." He drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm while speaking the last two words. He would not use his powers to make everything easier for him, he was the master of his urges to do so. Now, if he could keep repeating that mantra inside his head he might actually start believing it in the next millennium or so.

He started whistling a casual, random series of tweets and tunes to distract from his desire to go against everything Misty had taught him; watching for any sign of an inn that would take him in for a few days. "Ha! An inn that would take me in… that's so fucking dumb it was actually funny, and I didn't even mean to do it." He chuckled with mirth.

As though guided by fate's hand, or perhaps his own impeccable sense of direction, he saw a classic two level Japanese house with the paper walls and woven straw flooring one could expect from Japanese housing. Finally opting to use his all-seeing eyes to gather a complete synopsis of the general area, Appaneesty could see four occupants currently dwelling in this building and no one with hostile intentions towards him within 15 miles in all directions. He could see past the curvature of the earth as well, and even the ZOF energy signature of his antithesis some infinite Omega Omnispheres away; none of which seemed focused on him. "Ah good, so making my life a perpetual misery isn't all the bastard likes to do with his time." He spat out half bitterly, but half humorously as well. (He tried his best to use his powers only when they were strictly necessary and there was no way the human way would work; but sometimes it was best to know some things beforehand)

Quirking a not so delicate eyebrow, Appaneesty's intrigue dialed up to 11 and a smirk etched itself on his face. "This is _fantastic_! And the sign on the building says it's called Izumo Inn huh. I wonder if they take tenants who are only planning to stay for a couple of days. Will I have to sign away my soul or some other damning lease contract to be able to stay here." He snorted aloud at the thought, the life auras in that building may have been enhanced infinitely beyond any human capacity, but he doubted Satan was there waiting to collect on some debt Appaneesty didn't know he owed him. Even if he was, Appaneesty could just freeze all metaphysical hellish realms over throughout the Totalities of existence, and just be done with it. For a brief moment of uncharacteristic seriousness, he considered whether staying here short term was the right call; something in this universe had drawn him to this place if he was being completely honest, until he figured out what it was it was going to drive him nuts... like Peter Griffon trying to remember the name of that bad guy from Tron.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to stay until the lease or whatever is up; if I really need to slip away and I have to use my powers to do so then it can't really hurt. Hopefully though, no one will ask too many questions about what I'm up to and using my powers is only necessary at a minimum. Yeah, like that'll ever happen, people are far too nosy for their own good." He snorted derisively.

He knew he could afford to stay anywhere, given that he had limitless funds in every existing and non-existing currency alike. That was one of the only things he cheated on with regards to his mostly human lifestyle; mostly because he was too lazy to work and earn a career the human way. "There's a limit to how human my lifestyle can be guys come on." He declared out loud to no one in particular, his awareness of the Omni-Omniverse allowing him to see past the border between fiction and nonfiction and interact with the readers of his Fanfiction story, in other words, he pulled a Deadpool and gave the ultimate fourth-wall break. Deciding he needed to get the ball rolling, he went up to the doorway and rang the bell, all while adapting his attire and his knowledge base to suit Japanese customs. When in Rome, do as the Romans do, as they say.

"That's kind of a misnomer in itself because even the Romans didn't do what the Romans did." He mentioned offhand, and he would know, he once traveled to an alternate earth where Rome never fell and took over the world. That had been a day-in-a-half and was a story for another time though.

XXXXX

Landlady Miya Asama, also known to a select few as Sekirei Number 1 Miya… was many things. Effectively immortal and possessing planet busting strength, the eldest of all 108 Sekirei MBI had released into the big wide world, and known to many as the reputable 'Hannya of the North'. She was beautiful despite her deceptively greater age than the rest of her little birds, with cream-colored skin and reddish-brown eyes. She had long, light purple hair with shorter bangs and a ribbon just barely holding it all in place. Her attire consisted solely of the traditional robes worn by Japanese priestesses and shrine maidens, and while she looked sweet she was the most powerful of all the Sekirei by a long shot, and that was without being winged. Lord only knows how powerful she'd be if she had been winged. She'd never known the upper limits of her strength, not really, and that was assuming she even had any limits in the first place. She was many things, beautiful, seemingly indestructible, and an excellent cook to boot.

One thing she wasn't though, was unsurprised when someone rang the doorbell late in the afternoon. This in itself was strange, her tenants didn't knock or ring anything before barging in practically unannounced, and Minato's Sekirei wouldn't have objected to him walking in on them naked in the bath. The only explanation she could think of was someone from MBI had somehow grown a set of balls and shown up here to take Matsu away despite the omnipresent landlady looming over them, or she was about to have a new tenant.

"Strange, nobody rings the doorbell around here; I wonder who that could be." Uzume commented airily, her grin cheeky at the prospect of someone new livening up the place like Minato and his Sekirei had done. She was impossibly beautiful like Miya, a trait one might believe to be a constant among the Sekirei race, and to make matters worse she was scantily clad in little more than a pair of panties and a top that revealed more than it hid. Miya hissed dangerously at the flagrant disregard for her rules, and proceeded to make his displeasure very, very clear.

"I'll go answer the door, and when I get back; you better be in more appropriate clothing Uzume." Miya threatened while giving off a black aura that could have frozen hellfire. She manifested her infamous Hannya mask to make her point explicitly clear.

Uzume nodded fearfully, and darted up the hallway just as Miya stood up from her place in the guest room; giggling sweetly to herself at how lively things were around here with all her tenants. She knew she was probably enjoying intimidating them a little too much, but her Hannya mask was a memento of her late husband; and she was determined to keep his memory alive every way she could. It was a shame Takehito hadn't been an Ashikabi when she married him, though in hindsight; maybe it was for the best. She'd been a very different person back then, and the amount of power she would likely possess were she winged… it'd be unimaginable even by her lofty standards. She would have become too powerful for anyone but the gods to stop, and MBI would have had an unstoppable killing machine at their beck and call.

She walked to the front door with a serene smile on her face, wondering what her potential new tenant would be like and hoping he or she livened this place up even more. Honestly, things were getting a little too boring around here; and while Miya was a stickler for her rules she did enjoy being able to enforce them in her... unique way. Her 'demonic visage' was just one of many tools she had up her sleeve, she also had a wicked wooden spoon and she wasn't afraid to use it. For actual threats though, she had her katana blade.

No matter what this person had intended for her or her tenants, she knew she was prepared to deal with them in any case. Besides which, half her tenants weren't currently present; Minato was currently at work with that no good Seo, Musubi and Tsukiumi were off on another of their shopping races, and Homura was off on another mission to protect un-winged Sekirei. That left her, Ku-chan, and Uzume to man the fort as well as her secret tenant Matsu. Out of the corner of her eye, Miya could see the familiar redheaded Sekirei making for her secret room in case the person at the door was an MBI affiliate.

She reached the door at last after a long train of thoughts, and thrust it open with glee; whether at the thought of welcoming a new tenant or slaughtering a potential hostile wasn't clear to anyone but her… probably both. When she saw who stood arched in her doorway, her breath hitched and caught in her throat. The man was gorgeous, with wavy, disheveled hair as black as polished obsidian and parted bangs framing his perfectly symmetrical face.

His left eye was the hottest shade of pink she'd ever seen, and the right was a kaleidoscopically tinged, metallic gold. He wore a traditionally styled, pure white kimono with a Celtic symbol for eternal love hung around his neck, a pink heart melded with an infinity symbol the same endless colors as his right eye. "Welcome to Izumo Inn, I'm the landlady Miya; nice to meet you." She said with a polite and formal bow. He responded to her bow with a trouble-maker's smile and a bow of his own; speaking fluent Japanese with a perfect accent and everything despite his aura being anything and everything but Japanese. She could sense he was a well-traveled man.

"Greetings... earthling, come from a galaxy far, far away, I do." He responded in a perfect imitation of a Japanese Yoda before busting a gut laughing.

"Sorry, sorry... I don't actually speak like that you know. Gotta love Star Wars, though not everyone does for some reason. Meh, maybe they watched the prequels first and it ruined the experience for them, though I'm one of the rare breeds that liked those ones, but I digress. Anyways, this might be considerably out of left field, but might you have any rooms left available. If not that's okay, I can look elsewhere; but I have money to pay the first month's rent and everything and I can come back at a later date if you want me to come look at a room tomorrow or something." He added with that smile of his still in place, and Miya sweat dropped at his theatrics before regaining her composure a split-second later.

"That won't be necessary, I've got a couple of rooms left and you're most welcome to stay with us. If you would like to follow me inside, we can go over the details Appaneesty-San." She replied once she recovered her wits enough to form coherent sentences.

"Thank you so much, and please… call me Appaneesty. The honorific is appreciated but unnecessary in my case." He graciously insisted, suddenly switching from big goofball to completely serious like he had an infinitely split personality or something. Appaneesty's smile widened imperceptibly, Miya hit the mark with that stray thought of hers, he was indeed afflicted with an infinitely diversified personality. Being a God didn't change what made him human, it merely highlighted those qualities with boundless brilliance. It also endowed him with equally absurd emotional capacity and potential for both good and evil. Everything about him that was human, was every bit as supremely meta-omnipotent as his powers. It could be both a boon and a curse, depending on the situation and one's point of view.

"Only if you call me Miya. And I've gotta say, for one not from Japan; you speak Japanese very fluently." The infamous Sekirei number 1 flippantly remarked, making pleasant small talk while walking down the hall with him into the guest room. Appaneesty didn't want to upset the status quo just yet, and simply letting her know upfront he knew what she was would lead to all kinds of questions he didn't have any believable answers to. If he was going to spill his secret, he was going to do so gradually, and that meant easing her and the other Sekirei into all of this. Being what he was and the truth behind every creationist story was cause for more than just a few headaches among the mortals of his feed.

"I'm a multi-linguist. I must say, you don't strike me as entirely Japanese either; though I can't really put my finger on why." He admitted casually, and Miya giggled behind her hand. She was surprised he'd been able to pick up on that so quickly; she may have been living in Japan for a long time but she was still a foreigner… her foreignness must have bled through in she said or did, which he was able to pick up on.

"That is a useful skill. You could travel anywhere you want and not have to worry about language barriers." She told him, and she saw him developing an interest in his shoes while blushing. She knew she was attractive, but most tenants were either too scared of the fact she was their landlady to make their attraction towards her obvious; or too intimidated by her 'demonic visage' to act on those urges. The fact that he blushed of all things surprised her; it was surprisingly pure and contradicted the kind of troublemaker she'd pegged him as. Maybe there was more weight to her initial impression of him having multiple sides than she thought.

"Thank you, Miya-Sama." He whispered with crushing sincerity, momentarily forgetting not to use an honorific. He was amazed how flustered she was able to make him just by paying him a simple compliment. He'd hadn't crushed this hard on someone at first sight since Misty had been alive, and he stifled the urge to laugh at the utter fool he must have made of himself while in her presence.

"You're most welcome Appaneesty. Now, onto business; rent is 50 thousand yens per month, and I have three main rules whilst you are living here. There will be no fighting, obscenity, or illicit sexual activity committed by any tenant whilst you are staying here and under my roof. Married couples will be exempt from the last rule, but apart from that; there are no exceptions." Miya firmly stated as Appaneesty nodded with an adoring smile.

"I accept your terms Miya; trust me, that will not be a problem. Though I can't guarantee I won't liven up the place a little, I have a rather annoying knack for it in actuality." He admitted with a grin like a feral imp, and Miya nodded in acceptance.

"That's just fine, so long as you accept the rules you can liven the place up however else you feel like doing. I actually enjoy the more entertaining tenants to be completely frank." She told him.

Appaneesty chuckled at this, "Life's too short and fleeting to be stressed out and miserable about everything. If you don't have any fun when you're young, you have no interesting stories to tell your grandchildren when you get old." He cited a quote he'd once told Misty.

"Wise words indeed Appaneesty. We seem to have gotten off topic a little though, you said you had money in every currency; and I usually have tenants do the grocery shopping or help with the chores and cooking to earn their keep here. My husband had a policy to never turn anyone away if they needed a place to stay, and I intend to keep that policy. Since you have the money to pay rent, do you think you could possibly pay first month upfront?" Miya politely requested while also letting him know in no uncertain terms that she wouldn't accept anything else from tenants more than capable of paying their way.

"Of course, I can give it to you in notes." He reassured her as he pulled out his wallet and handed her five 10 thousand yen notes out of a massive wad of them. Her eyes were momentarily wide at the sheer number of them tucked inside of his wallet, but she recovered quickly and accepted the proffered money.

"Thank you very much. I can now officially welcome you to Izumo Inn; there are currently four rooms left available, and as a paying tenant you have your pick of them." She welcomingly told him, freely offering him any of the remaining rooms and glad when he beamed at her.

"Thanks a million Miya. So, is that seriously it? Is there no paperwork or anything to fill out, no soul stealing lease contract perhaps?" Appaneesty curiously pressed on, and Miya shook her head at his perfectly poker-faced expression despite his being a clown.

"No, there's no need for such things in my inn. I'm a pretty good judge of character, and provided you can keep up with the renting costs you can stay here for any amount of time. I do prefer to rent to long term tenants; but I'll rent a room to anyone so long as they respect my rules. So, do you have stuff that needs packing and moving over to your new place?" She explained. Now it was Appaneesty's turn to shake his head.

"Not really, anything I need while in a new place, I buy; and I don't take anything with me to a new destination. I guess you could say I like to travel light. I'll go shopping for groceries and extra sets of clothes later today; but for right now, I want to break it all in. By the way, do you guys have futons for beds here… I've always wanted to sleep on a futon." He rambled in a serene, dreamy voice.

Miya giggled again, finding his quirkiness and enthusiasm quite adorable. "Yes, we certainly do Appaneesty. Once again, I welcome you to the inn. Hey everyone, come say hello to our newest tenant!" She announced, shouting the last bit as Appaneesty heard shuffling and felt two different and inhumanly strong sources of life energy drawing nearer to their current location. He could now ascertain that Miya had the strongest alien aura out of everyone in the inn, maybe even the entire city, though there were a couple that were closer to her strength than the others. Whoever these people were, they were no ordinary humans. He was tempted to scan all the various characters of their genetic structure, or otherwise determine whether they were meta-humans or something else; but managed to reign in his desire to learn things the all too easy and meta-omniscient way.

"Whoa Miya! I never could have guessed the person at the door would turn out to be such a gorgeous guy." A teasing voice stated from the doorway to the guestroom behind him as Appaneesty turned around and locked eyes with one of the best looking brunette girls he'd ever laid eyes. He had to resist the urge to give off an appreciative whistle. She was immensely well endowed, with a pink belly shit and a golden star on the chest. Her pants were simple Capri jeans, and her brown eyes held a mischievous twinkle when they locked with his.

"Uzume, this is our newest tenant, his name is Appaneesty. Appaneesty, this is Uzume, my longest staying tenant currently." Miya introduced them as Uzume sauntered into the guest room and Appaneesty gave her a friendly smile and a bow.

"What's cooking good looking, nice to meet ya Uzume-Sama." He casually greeted her with that troublemaker's smirk of his etched firmly in place. She grinned cheekily at him before giving a casual bow of her own.

"You as well Appaneesty-San; wow, that rolls off the tongue nicely. You've got yourself a fantastic name." She returned his greeting with mirth as Appaneesty smirked.

"So I've been told, not really sure why the old man decided to name me that but I'm not about to complain. I reckon my name isn't the only thing that rolls of the tongue nicely, if you know what I mean." He winked suggestively at her, causing her to chuckle and Miya to frown at him warningly as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry Miya, but she started it." He pouted childishly, and Uzume responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

He recovered his wits quickly, realizing he'd been spacing out when he was expected to introduce himself. He could sense one of the other Godly life signatures hiding around the corner of the guest room's doorway; using the wall to obscure themselves as Appaneesty detected signs of shyness and uncertainty coming off that person's aura. He could see the last one further in the house, and could sense immense amounts of fear at the idea of being caught by someone; evidently a tenant in hiding out here or something.

He could sense that fear was directed at a group of people called MBI. Appaneesty opted to find out more about it all later, right now he had a shy stranger to reassure. "Hey, you can stop hiding little one; I promise I won't bite, maybe. I actually really like kids, although the skinny ones can be a little chewy." He promised the stranger jokingly; having dealt with shy kids before, and knowing that humor was usually the safest option. He smiled more genuinely this time when a green haired girl of about 8-years of age meandered around the corner and stepped tentatively into the guest room.

"Hey Ku-Chan, this is Appaneesty-San, why don't you say hi?" Uzume suggested with a wink and tongue poking out of her mouth. Kusano got her first good look at the tenant, saw his warm smile, his caring and none-too-serious demeanor, and warmed up to him enough to finally speak.

"Kon'nichiwa Appaneesty-San; I'm Kusano, but my friends just call me Ku or Ku-Chan." She squeaked in a surprisingly steady voice.

"Kon'nichiwa to you too Ku-Chan; the name's Appaneesty. But I've also been called the oncoming storm, the Bane of ZOF Monsters, and 'Hey you, get out of this Omniverse', though I think that last one is more of a statement than an actual name.' He continued to joke around, or at least, they thought he was joking. Heaven knows how they'd react if they found out he'd actually been called all those things and infinite others on top of that. He was glad when his introduction made Ku and the others laugh.

"We have other tenants of course, but they're out at the moment." Miya mentioned offhandedly as Appaneesty's smile grew and he gave a jovial clap.

"Wonderful, I can't wait to meet them; if they're anything like you three lovely ladies, I'm sure we'll all get along swimmingly." He stated with surprising sincerity, no trace of lechery or perversion in his tone.

"Ooh, he's a charmer; isn't he Miya?" Uzume snickered, and Miya had half a mind to reprimand her for teasing the new tenant in such a way, and in front of the 8-year-old Ku-Chan no less.

"Indeed, he is." She finally relented despite herself, and now Appaneesty was surprised. If only Misty could see him now, she'd be proud of him for moving on, but also chewing him out for flirting with someone other than her. Then again, knowing her, she might have been on board with the whole harem concept so long as everyone involved was happy and had equal rights.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Uzume, but I really need to get myself some decent clothes and sample at least ten of everything Japanese in the food aisle. Nothing like a little foreign cuisine to kick off an extended vacation in a new place." He declared as Uzume contemplated going with him, wanting the opportunity to show him around the city a bit and besides that; she was planning on visiting Chiho anyways.

She was interrupted from her contemplation by the sound of scuffling at the door to the inn and the voice of Musubi ringing out clear as a bell.

"Yay! I win again!" She cheered merrily, walking into the inn with a peeved Tsukiumi at her heels.

"Thou may hath won the battle, but not the war Musubi. Mark my words, I shalt achieve victory; it is only a matter of time." The blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty promised as they dropped their grocery bags into the dining room before looking around them in curiosity.

"Where hath the landlady gone? We left her in this very room when we departed on our daily shopping race, did we not?" Tsukiumi questioned while Musubi just stood there looking confused.

"We're in the guest room Tsukiumi; come on over in here and say hello to our new tenant." They heard Miya call out to them from the other room.

"A new tenant? A new Sekirei perhaps?" Tsukiumi's mood soured at the thought of Minato garnering yet another woman's affection while she'd been gone.

' _Preposterous, I am his real wife. If he has brought another Sekirei home with him, I'll_...' she paused her internal tirade to grit her teeth in frustration. Contrary to her shopping buddy's demeanor, Musubi was excited by the idea of having more competition. She always loved a good fight and wouldn't back down from anyone or anything; if this person was another Sekirei, whether they were Minato's or not… she'd prove once and for all that she was his number one lover and fighter.

"Real wife or not, I want to meet them, and I can't wait to see how strong they are." Musubi was literally bouncing up and down with euphoric anticipation.

"Yes, of that, we can agree on Musubi. I too wish to test this person's strength for myself." She declared challengingly.

"Although…" Musubi paused as something only just occurred to her. "If they're not a Sekirei then we're kind of getting worked up over nothing." She added thoughtfully. Musubi could sometimes be an airhead, but every so often, she could be insightful as well.

"Don't say such things Musubi. I am positive they're Sekirei, I can feel it in my bones. Thou ought to be coming too." Tsukiumi turned back to see Musubi still standing there thinking, having already started walking towards the guest room and puzzled when the brunette Sekirei number 88 wasn't shadowing her.

To say Tsukiumi was disappointed that late afternoon to meet Appaneesty would've been an understatement, especially when he turned out to be a total dork, but she managed to remain cordial nonetheless; saying her introductions and giving her bow at the landlady's insistence. (Her and that damn 'demonic visage' were bloody terrifying) Musubi however, was much more friendly and outgoing about the whole thing. "Hello, I'm Musubi; it's very, very nice to meet you Appaneesty!" She exclaimed in an endlessly bubbly tone that had Appaneesty grinning from ear-to-ear for some reason.

Her personality reminded him very much of Misty's. There was something different about this girl, she had an exceedingly powerful aura by herself; but there was a second spiritual presence overlying hers that was much more defined, and was one of the two which rivaled Miya's vast power by the standards of the alien women in this room. Appaneesty now knew they were far more than human; their life energy alone was proof enough of that. He also knew the spirit who shared Musubi's vessel had been the only thing that kept her alive for a long time. He wondered if she knew, or if she would reject if he arranged for a reconstitution for her disembodied life-giver. He knew he shouldn't get involved in whatever this was, but he couldn't help it; even if he never revealed the full scope of his abilities, he liked getting involved and feeling like his power was good for helping someone. He didn't want to accept the idea that he could never interfere on these wonderful people's behalf.

"So, is there anyone else I can expect to meet whilst I am here; because believe me, this is awesome! I love this place!" Appaneesty wondered with an eager smile.

Miya giggled as his enthusiasm. "There's Minato who is at work, and Homura who stays out at crazy hours. You never know when he'll be home or not." Miya informed him diligently as Appaneesty nodded in acceptance.

"That's cool, I've got no beef with anyone wanting to keep their private life private; Lord knows I've had enough people in my business." Appaneesty sighed with deliberate melodrama.

"Appaneesty-San is funny; Ku likes him." Kusano told him with all the blatant honesty one could expect from a child.

Appaneesty snorted at that, "Why, thank you Ku-Chan; it always pleases me when people appreciate my... eccentricities, but then again, every Arthur needs his Merlin wouldn't you agree. Anyways, as much as I'd love to keep this conversation going… I really need to get myself sorted out and go shopping for some groceries and extra sets of clothes. Then maybe I can see if this Japan has Pokemon." He said the last part randomly under his breath, on the off chance the ZOF wanted to throw a wrench in the works and have these people connect the dots, branding him an extra-omniversal lunatic while doing so. It would've been just his rotten meta luck, this Omni-Totality liked messing with him, but at least it kept things interesting.

"I'll go with you, I've got some stops I need to make anyways and I want to show you around." She offered, much to Appaneesty's surprise and joy.

He really didn't have a care in any world, it was one of the things Misty found so calming about him, the way he had been so unflappable. It came in handy to, he hadn't intended to have any company along for the ride but didn't let Uzume's sudden, impromptu offer dissuade him or mess up his routine casing of the new environment. It was something of a gift he possessed, and he was going to spend the rest of his forevers cultivating it.

Deciding he'd be glad of the company, he nodded his head with a dazzling smile.

"Sure thing Uzume, let's tear this city up." He declared with reverent passion. Uzume was glad she had him along, she'd been wanting to show him around. She'd been concerned he'd kindly reject her offer and didn't want to have to press the issue. It put her mind at ease to have a Sekirei there to protect him in case he ended up getting dragged into Minaka's game. If he was an Ashikabi or meant to become one, any Sekirei who he was destined to wing were in danger until he could wing them; and she wanted to be there as insurance for any of the less honorable Ashikabi who were trying to eliminate the competition by any means necessary.

' _Like Higa_.' She hissed spitefully in her head, hating how he had so much power over her. But her Ashikabi was under his care in his own hospital, and she would've done anything to keep Chiho safe, healthy, and happy… _anything at all_. As much as what he made her do was sick and wrong, she knew she didn't have any other options at this moment; Higa's hospital was the best in all of Tokyo, and Chiho wouldn't have gotten the treatment and extra time she did if not for him. She just wanted more time, she knew Chiho's virus was supposed to be incurable but she kept holding out for one last miracle.

If anyone deserved one, it was her adorable Ashikabi whose sweetness could have surpassed even Minato's. For now, at least, she'd do as he said and continue eliminating Sekirei on his orders; but that didn't mean she had to like it or couldn't show Appaneesty around. Maybe she could find a way to introduce him to Chiho, the poor girl rarely got any visitors aside from her. She was astonished by how willing she was to confide in him about her and Chiho's sad tale… especially since he was a near stranger and she'd just met him. What was it about Appaneesty that made her so willing to trust him? That was a question she wanted to find the answer to, which was why she considered bringing him with her.

' _This is crazy… I'm willing to put such faith in a total stranger? Why, and why am I so comfortable around him_?' A fair question in her honest opinion. Apart from his good looks and innate kindness despite his quirky personality, what other qualities did he have that could've endeared her to him so? There was something about him… something more. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she somehow knew right then and there, that she could trust him.

The problem with being a Sekirei, was the fact they mated for life; their fated one became their entire world, life, past, present, future, and destiny… all at once. She'd never understood how an Ashikabi could be a Sekirei's everything and anything before she met Chiho; but now she did. And the thought of losing her at this point was unbearable. If this was how close she and Chiho could become when their time together would be cut short; Uzume struggled to comprehend how good things like intercourse between them would feel assuming they ever progressed that far.

The infamous veiled Sekirei was fresh out of options; the best doctors and hospital in the country couldn't do anything to save her beloved, and it was at this point that Uzume started looking for miracles. What did she have to lose, bringing this person to see her at this point; if Chiho was going to die and she was going to go inert anyways? There wasn't anything left for her to lose at this point; except her Ashikabi and her life… but maybe that was better than the alternative. She'd much rather die by her soul mate's side than live even one day in this world without her.

"I'm ready now Appaneesty." She finally said once she noticed him staring expectantly at her, clearly waiting for an answer as he nodded with a cheeky grin that could've rivaled hers, perfectly oblivious to the morbid thoughts that tumbled around in her head only seconds before.

"Shall we be off like a herd of turtles then?" He asked her teasingly, and she frowned in confusion at the odd expression, but didn't say anything about it.

"Um, sure I guess." She replied somewhat uncertainly, wondering what she had signed herself up for. Miya watched the them depart with a contemplative look on her face.

"Doth thou believe they will be okay on their own Landlady?" Tsukiumi couldn't help but ask concernedly.

"Yeah, I mean… what if some of the meaner Sekirei attack them while they're off together. He could be a new Ashikabi soon even if he isn't one right now." Musubi added, saying her piece as Miya giggled.

"They'll be fine. Something tells me there is more to our new tenant than meets the eye."

XXXXX

"So, Appaneesty, where are you from?" Uzume conversationally asked him while they walked side by side to the nearest shopping market. The streets were less crowded in the late afternoon and aside from the cars streaking up and down the streets occasionally; it was relatively quiet and peaceful.

"Beyond the confines of your Omniversal reality, past the stars and beyond the outer reaches of the greater cosmos; beyond rationality, time, space, thought, and nothingness themselves. I'm as infinitely removed as they come, and the most unique creature in the whole of existence to boot." He truthfully replied in a joking manner, and Uzume giggled despite herself. This man was an odd duck, no question about that.

"Seriously though? Where are you from?" She finally asked again when the hilarity died down and Appaneesty sighed.

"Let the records show that I tried telling her the truth." He said to no one in particular, and she rolled her eyes in a good natured manner.

"I came from Canada actually." He told her more seriously after a couple more drawn out moments, not wanting to lie but clearly the truth wasn't going to be accepted in any case. Telling anyone you were basically the God above all capital-G Gods wasn't going to go over well in most cases. She nodded as though she found that easy to believe.

"So, you _are_ a foreigner; I had a feeling that was the case but your Japanese accent and customs are so spot on I couldn't say for absolute certainty." She admitted.

"A fact I'm quite proud of, all I need to do now is take up permanent residence here and I might just pass for one of the locals in a few short years." He grinned.

"Jeez, can't you be serious about anything?" Uzume sighed while shaking her head, and Appaneesty's grin widened to almost cartoon proportions. "Nah, life's too short to be taken seriously. The only things I'm serious about in life are love, family, and play, the rest can just suck on it. Honestly, my no cares personality tended to piss my wife off, though there were times she was thankful for it. I had a knack for helping her let loose and live a little. You've got to keep in mind that life is precious, every moment you spend miserable is a minute of happiness you'll never get back. And what better way than play to make your day" He philosophically rhymed, and Uzume found herself transfixed by his sentiments. Clearly, he was far wiser than he let on, albeit in a funny way.

"Well said." She admitted, and he gave her a brisk nod.

"Come on, we should probably get you acquainted with the city while there's still daylight left." She added in a matter-of-fact tone as she took him by the hand and led him up the next block at a much more brutal pace. She was surprised when he kept up with her, clearly in great physical shape himself...

An hour or so later at 5 PM and Uzume had already shown him the best places to shop for clothes and food throughout the city; and they were taking the train back home which Appaneesty insisted he pay for. The unfettered ZOF Prodigy was surprised when he saw a tower that didn't match up with the usual Tokyo infrastructures throughout the multiverses, looming ominously in the distance. "Um, Uzume, forgive me if this seems like a stupid question; but I'm not really up to speed on recent events in Tokyo history and I can't place that tower over there? What is it exactly?" He wondered idly, sensing a lot of hostile forces contained within and while not concerned they could hurt him, he didn't enjoy the idea of an entire city living in fear.

"Oh that… that's MBI headquarters, and you probably haven't heard of it because it's a relatively new thing. The owner and CEO is named Minaka and he owns almost the entire rest of the city; he's kind of a big deal around here." Uzume explained as Appaneesty nodded absently, knowing it wasn't his place to get involved in this city or even this planet's affairs but unable to help himself. What could he say, it was a bad habit to get off on shit like this and he was trying to give it up.

"If you ask me, it kinda looks like a hyper-massive case of penis envy. Then again, most towers are at their core essence, well, either that or they have a serious Icarus complex, trying to touch the sun or reach God, or something like that." He remarked with such perfect composure that Uzume burst out laughing before she could stop herself. It was bad enough he made such a crude comment, but worse still was his ability to remain completely poker-faced while doing so. She had to give him props, Minaka was a man who aspired to utter in the age of the gods, so it was fitting that Appaneesty described his tower the way he did, though she doubted the 'game master' would appreciate the comparison.

"Do you think you can show me the local library at some point Uzume, there are some things I want to read up on now that I'm here and learning all this for the first time." He requested, having enjoyed the time they spent together immensely however brief. He was mildly surprised by how comfortable he was around Uzume, but didn't question it too much. Some people were just meant to be in your life, end of story. He shouldn't get involved in the affairs of other peoples and planets, but the thought of one man controlling an entire city was worth looking into. If nothing else, he might be able to get involved in some serious shenanigans. That really was a beautiful word, shenanigans.

"Sure, I can show you where the library is; but first, would you like to come with me to the Hospital? I've got someone there I needed to visit anyways and I'm sure Chiho would like some extra company." Uzume confided in him, feeling oddly at ease about telling someone about this; even if she couldn't give them the whole story yet. Minaka swore upside down and backwards he'd send people to take care of anyone dumb enough to spew the Sekirei Plan to anybody not already in the game; and maybe that was for the best, the more people who knew they were super-powered aliens the greater the risk.

"I'd be happy to." Appaneesty reassured her, not missing the melancholy expression that crossed her gorgeous features. Whoever this Chiho was, she clearly meant a lot to Uzume. She beamed at him for his answer, and when the train dropped them off at the closest train station to the hospital he let Uzume take him by the hand.

"This is Hiyamakai Hospital, one of the many branches of Tokyo's top pharmaceutical company. It's owned by Higa Izumi; a rich tycoon who controls the entire eastern part of the city." Uzume unknowingly ground out his name, and Appaneesty furrowed his eyebrows at her calculatingly and with surprising shrewdness.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and venture you're not on the best of terms with his royal pratness Higa." He deduced, and Uzume laughed bitterly.

"How'd you guess?" She hissed, not mad at Appaneesty and glad he didn't seem offended by her tone; if anything, he seemed genuinely concerned for what seemed the first time, and that was even more surprising.

"Just a deduction, FYI… if you don't want people working out your um… feelings toward certain parties; it's often best to maintain a certain level of composure when discussing said parties with near strangers. This means keep a lid on your emotions to prevent them from leaking out, either in your speech or your physical mannerisms and facial expressions. Then again, maybe I'm just really good at reading people." He rambled in an irritatingly verbose manner, and Uzume rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe I just don't care who I reveal this too anymore; ever since you've arrived I've had this weird feeling that I can trust you. Why is that Appaneesty?" She asked, frustrated that she still couldn't figure him out despite having spent over an hour with him.

"I've never really known the answer to that question Uzume; people usually have pretty good instincts and sixth senses to this sort of thing and I guess something in my aura just makes me naturally trustworthy or something. I don't know, maybe it's just some vibe people pick up. I've always speculated that people have more of a sixth sense than they realize." He explained. They reached the entrance and Uzume stopped suddenly, tugging on Appaneesty by the hand and causing him to stop to as he looked behind him and saw she troublemaker's smirk on her face very much like his.

"Higa's staff doesn't really like it when I come in here to entertain Chiho past visiting hours, and I usually end up staying with her well past that point. So, I sneak in instead, it's much more fun that way. I know I'm kind of dragging you into an uncomfortable situation here Appaneesty, but I haven't been able to talk to anyone about this and I've finally reached the limit. Truth is, Higa's had me do some things I'm not particularly proud of, promising he'll continue treating Chiho if I continue being his lapdog for certain things." There, she finally came out and said it, and Appaneesty's reaction was well worth any admission to certain activities she could've made. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and then they narrowed with such chilling calmness that Uzume found herself intimidated by him for a second; who knew the same man who didn't appear to have a care in the world could be so unnerving when genuinely angered

"He blackmailed you." He whispered with vehemence, clearly disgusted by what she told him. It was statement, not a question, and Uzume nodded.

"I've probably already doomed Chiho just by telling you this. He has eyes and ears everywhere… but honestly, her virus is incurable anyway and at best all he can do is give me more time with her. Unfortunately, it's more time with her that's my main concern, yet I keep holding out for some kind of miracle." She admitted, ashamed to feel her eyes burning with tears yet silently relishing the fact that she was.

"I'm sorry, for dragging you into all my personal problems Appaneesty, especially when we barely know each other." She added somewhat ashamedly, wondering when exactly she opted to make such a major deviation from her initial resolve. Originally, she wasn't going to tell anyone about this. She was going to gladly be Higa's lapdog if it meant more time with Chiho, but honestly, she was glad she told someone. Appaneesty might not have been able to help, but she felt like her problem being shared would help divide it, even if only a little bit.

She looked up into his eyes, and what she saw chilled her to her core; he was radiating blood-lust and killing intent. A part of her almost felt sorry for Higa at having pissed this man off, almost being the key word. Another was astounded and more than a little touched he was getting so mad on her behalf. Honestly, Higa was as bad as Minaka in many key ways. Appaneesty felt his heart squeezing with the force of his emotions as he took her hands in his, a rather daring move when they barely knew one another, but hoping she found the gesture comforting because that was what he intended to be. "You have every right to get the best possible care for your friend without having to do any of this stuff on the side Uzume. I won't ask you to tell me what you did, because it doesn't matter, as far as I'm concerned you were under duress.

It doesn't matter who we are, when it comes to the people we love, none of us are completely invulnerable… there are people whose personal loyalty would see the world burn if it meant saving the people they love. You have absolutely nothing, I repeat, NOTHING… to be ashamed off Uzume. But I can promise you, Higa will live to regret ever using your loved one against you." Appaneesty told her with such crushing certainty, and yet she couldn't bring herself to fully trust his words. He hadn't felt this angry with a human in a long time, having always had a bad habit of only seeing the good in them even when they didn't deserve it, but there was a limit to how rose-tinted his glasses could be in this situation.

"Powerful people like Higa have ways of getting away with things like this Appaneesty, as far as anyone in Tokyo's concerned… he's every bit as untouchable as Minaka himself." "Not while I'm around." He forcefully responded, and Uzume shuddered at the thought of him getting involved with something dangerous. She was beginning to regret telling him any of this at all, it wasn't that she wasn't pleased he was getting so upset, but she didn't tell him this just to get him involved in shit. "What does that mean exactly?" She asked, her concerns leaking into her voice as she waited for a response. "It means I'm completely outside the system. Now come on… I'm sure Chiho will be happy to see you." He commanded authoritatively as he started pulling her along with startling strength.

"But Appaneesty, we can't just go in the front door; the hospital staff and I aren't on the best of terms and I've already broken their rules one time too many. We need to use stealth." She protested halfheartedly, already accepting that Appaneesty was getting involved and regretting ever telling him anything. This was exactly what she had been worried about, why in the hell had she thought this was a good idea? She had been stupid enough to think he'd have the common sense not to do anymore than cuss Higa's name, but clearly, she thought wrong. Catching her thoughts of regret, Appaneesty knew she wouldn't regret telling him for much longer; to hell with easing her into this, there was a human being with an incurable illness and if he could save her before the reaper swung her sickle then by AIB he was going to do it. "Again, not while I'm around Uzume. I need you to trust me alright. Higa will rue the day he ever forced you into anything, and I'm about to take his bargaining chip right out from under him. I know you think it was a bad idea getting me involved in this, but you're about to see that doing so was the best thing you could've done! You have no idea what I'm capable of, none whatsoever!"

 _Author's Notes: And once again, that's a wrap folks. Reiterating my statement from earlier, if OCs as the main characters are not your thing then this is not the story for you. For those of you who enjoy my Appaneesty character however; hopefully this is a delight to read. As always with my stories, show me some love with the reading, rates, and reviews guys. And remember my motto if you're afraid of posting your stories due to the many trolls that plague this site._

 _It's better to write for yourself and have no public, then to write for the public and have no self. So, case and point, while it is okay to write for other people if you're not 100 percent invested in the story yourself then there isn't really any point in writing at all in the first place. Me personally, I write for myself more than anything; and for anyone who are willing to put up with my uniqueness and characters. That's all for now folks, Omniarch is signing off now._

 _Edited: Saturday, March 11, 2017 and finished at 9:13 AM._

 _Edited Again: Saturday, March 11, 2017 at 8:59 PM._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: Here's Chapter two of Sekirei: Age of the Gods. Omniarch is signing in now._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make any profits from this whatsoever._

Chapter 2: Miracle Cure-Alls and Fate's Second Chance

' _If you do the 'playing God' thing right, people won't know you've done anything at all. Futurama references aside, I've always been subtle when I went around performing miracles in the various mortal realms; hell, even Misty found out about my existence… because I underestimated her resourcefulness and determination to thank the person who healed her incurable brother Nick. So, why am I straying outside my cloak of anonymity now?! Is there some sector of my soul that relishes the attention my miracle-working garners? What kind of an asshole does that make me?!_ ' Appaneesty continued psycho-analyzing himself while pulling Uzume along with him into the Hospital's lobby.

' _So, I have some character flaws; whoop dee-shit. After all this time operating in the shadows, perhaps I deserve some acknowledgment for my painstaking efforts to make the Omni-Omniverse a better place. I will need to try and downplay how powerful I truly am; the last thing I need is the attention one garners by displaying endlessly self-transcending metapotent abilities. A vile of Omni-Omniversal anti-viral to cure Chiho is all I need anyways; no need to go overkill and heal her by other, less comprehensible means._ ' He grinned cheekily, having given up his psycho-analysis as a bad job and deciding that it was good thing he had flaws. It made things more interesting, and frankly, being perfect in every goddamn way seemed like a bland way to live.

"It isn't necessary for you to pull me along." Uzume chided him reproachfully, still alarmed by his strength for a human as he blushed sheepishly and let her hand go… continuing to lead despite not being able to know where Chiho's room was.

"Sorry, guess I got a little carried away; it's been a long time since I've been this angry on another person's behalf." Appaneesty found himself admitting as Uzume smiled at him. She kept sneaking furtive, nervous glances over her shoulder at the lobby's security people and secretary; wondering why they hadn't come to remove her from the area and surprised when she and Appaneesty made it to the elevator without incident.

"Perception filter, works every time." Appaneesty proclaimed in response to her unasked question, a maddening grin on his face.

' _Oh boy, just what I have gotten myself into this time? Appaneesty's a mad hatter_.'' Uzume inquired internally. Underneath her nervousness though, she could see the tense posture of his two-meter tall frame; obviously, he was more bothered by what she told him than he let on. If she wasn't so afraid of what he might try to do in his anger, or worried he was going to piss off the wrong people; she would've been much more touched by how enraged he was on her behalf. As it was, she needed to do damage control and hoped she could reign him in.

She briefly wondered what he meant by perception filter, but decided to thank her lucky stars when the elevator opened and they slipped inside unnoticed. "We made it, do you know where we're going?" she asked him when the elevator closed them in together and started heading up floors.

Appaneesty shook his head, "No, I don't suppose I do eh?" He chuckled sheepishly, and Uzume facepalmed.

"I'll take you to see her, but you need to promise me that you'll calm down for me when I do. It's not a good idea to get on Higa's bad side. He has a lot of money and influence, possibly even enough to have you murdered or something without anyone tracing it back to him." Uzume explained to him, not wanting to scare him but needing him to understand the seriousness of going to war with someone as powerful as Higa.

Appaneesty chuckled, causing her to quirk an eyebrow at him. She was a Sekirei, and she was afraid of what Higa could do to Chiho; why wasn't he taking this seriously? "Uzume, relax, trust me, I know what I'm doing." He reassuringly stated, and despite herself, Uzume felt more relaxed about their situation. He seemed confident, that much was certain at least. She just hoped Higa wouldn't find out about all this and force her to do something truly despicable like get rid of Appaneesty for sticking his nose in the hospital owner's business. He'd used Chiho as a weapon against her before, forced her to commit atrocities in exchange for continued treatment for her beautiful Ashikabi.

"I really hope you're right, for both our sakes and Chiho's." Uzume finally sighed in resignation, knowing there was little she could do to stop this man from doing whatever he was going to do. She'd have to resort to her Sekirei abilities to force him to come back to Izumo Inn with her, and the last thing she wanted was to get the poor man into trouble with MBI when he was just trying to help her.

"Yee of little faith. Oh, what fools you mortals be." He sighed melodramatically, feigning hurt as Uzume rolled her eyes and laughed, surprised by how easy it was for him to make her feel truly relaxed. She felt almost as safe with him as she did with Mia back at her inn; it was the one place she could truly be her cheerful, teasing, playful self without having to worry. The only other time and place she was like that, was in Chiho's room.

The elevator opened to admit them on the designated floor with a quiet _ding_. Uzume took the lead at this point as Appaneesty claimed he didn't know which room was her Ashikabi's; though the veiled Sekirei was beginning to suspect he knew a lot more than he let on. After what felt like hours of walking the halls and trying to keep her mounting panic at bay, the brunette beauty stopped with Appaneesty in the terminal care section, all while somehow evading the eyes of every member of staff that passed them by. If Uzume didn't know any better, she would've sworn they were invisible. What was it Appaneesty said, a 'perception filter'? She couldn't remember exactly, but it was worth noting now that they'd managed to bypass five more staff members since the initial security guards and secretary lady.

"So, what now genius; the door is closed and locked, and we need a keycard to get in? I usually prefer sneaking in through the window; the fire escape route is easier if you've got the stamina and aren't afraid of heights." Uzume sighed frustratingly, but to her surprise Appaneesty merely smirked and pulled out what looked like a pen with a lit-up cap.

It made a strange whirring sound as Appaneesty pressed a button on its side, and Uzume's jaw dropped when the lock clicked and the door opened as easily as though it'd never been locked in the first place. At her questioning and startled glance, Appaneesty gave her a wink and a _click_ of his tongue. "Ultra-luminal probe, unlocks almost anything, and for doors that can't be unlocked; it can generate vibrational bursts capable of rupturing the Omniversal barrier itself to vaporize them instead. It also has about a million other functions and apps depending upon how frequently I click this button and how quickly." He explained with a cheeky grin that left Uzume's jaw hanging as he held the door open for her. "Shall we?" he laughed, and Uzume finally recovered her wits enough to respond, though she continued to stare at him in fascination.

"Sure." She simply said, and she preceded him into her Ashikabi's room. There would be time for questions later; all she could think right now was she had to get some of what Appaneesty had for herself. Chiho had a room all to herself, one of the benefits of being in the biggest hospital in Tokyo; there were enough rooms not to cram everyone in just a few of them. Her Ashikabi was staring at her with a surprised look, clearly not used to Uzume coming in through the proper entrance and surprised she didn't come alone.

"Uzume, it's wonderful to see you again." The girl cooed adoringly with a blush, recovering quickly from her surprise. She was a fair skinned, blonde-haired girl with brown eyes and a simple hospital gown covering her small frame. Appaneesty smiled at Uzume who walked up to the bed to embrace her Ashikabi, closing the hospital door behind them and locking it again with a simple whirring noise of his ultra-luminal probe. He made it so that the card keys wouldn't be able to open the room and disturb them, and he may have cast a subtle but powerful hospital staff member repellent charm of sorts and activated his Meta Luck so they would be fortunate enough to arrive here without anyone being in the room already.

"Likewise Chiho; how are you feeling today?" Uzume asked her beautiful Ashikabi, who smiled gently at her. Appaneesty couldn't help but smile at their lack of honorifics when addressing one another; in Japanese culture that denoted a degree of intimacy between two people; looking into their ESIT Signatures… he could tell their dynamic was that of a pair of lovers.

"I'm feeling okay, though I'm kind of surprised you used the door this time, and who is this man you've brought with you?" She inquired like a curious cat as Appaneesty saw her staring at him inquisitively.

"Oh, don't mind me; Uzume-San was just giving me a tour of the city earlier today since I'm from out of town, and when I heard about you from her I had to admit I was glad she told me about your condition Chiho-San. Because now I know I can help you guys. Nice to meet you Chiho-San; my name is Appaneesty-San." He said as he pulled out a vial containing a mysterious blue liquid that caused both Chiho and Uzume to look at it with slight trepidation.

"What is that?" the veiled Sekirei asked with equal parts apprehension and suspicion.

Appaneesty chuckled with a reassuring smile while uncorking the lid. "This, my dear friend… is an Omni-Omniversal anti-viral remedy. It can immunize Chiho-San against every virus-based illness in the Totalities of existence. Hell, if you both want I've got other vials on my person that immunize against everything else as well including bacteria, poisons, gases, venoms, and all that. The person in question would be rendered biologically immortal on the ultimate scale." Appaneesty said while producing said second vial from his dimensionally expanded pocket; this one containing a florescent green liquid that had both Chiho and Uzume looking at him like he was nuts; their eyes wide at the array of remedies he kept on his person.

"So, let me see if I've got this straight… you just conveniently happen to have these two cure-all remedies; despite my only telling you about Chiho less than an hour ago?! That's not suspicious at all!" Uzume sarcastically remarked, her left eyebrow rising calculatingly as she regarded Appaneesty with uneasiness.

"Never mind that Uzume; I want to know how he even has these kinds of remedies in the first place, and why he hasn't shared them with mankind? Also, how do we even know they work?" Chiho added with surprising shrewdness of her own that seemed to come as a surprise to Uzume while Appaneesty raised his hands placatingly.

"First, I'm not here to solve all of humanity's problems and mass produce these remedies I've created; they need to retain their ability to fend for themselves and not rely on people like me for everything. Secondly, you two need to understand that I'm taking a monstrous leap of faith even just revealing this much to you, and taking the time to help one person in need because she's precious to a friend of mine. I'm hoping you'll both keep the random and miraculous recovery that Chiho-San will undergo a secret, or at least play dumb as to the cause of said recovery."

"Finally, I can never prove to you that they work, nor can you two validate it yourselves without centuries of analyzing the remedy's composition and by then it'll be too late to save her life without them. In any case, the only way you two can know for sure is if Chiho-San takes the remedy herself and sees for herself. Ask yourselves this and consider carefully before you decide; do either of you two have much of anything left to lose?" Appaneesty concluded his statement with a sigh, a friendly, encouraging smile on his face that never wavered as Chiho looked like she was considering it; though Uzume was still suspicious.

"She can still lose her life, and how do we know we can trust you not to poison her or something instead for shits and giggles. I've been told for years that Chiho's condition is incurable, so you can understand why I am skeptical about your claims; the fact that you happen to show up out of nowhere with the cure to a disease one of the best doctors in the world says is untreatable… is suspicious to say the least. As long as Chiho still has some quality of life left, I'm not keen on the idea of taking unnecessary risks." She said while glaring daggers at Appaneesty to accentuate her suspicious disposition.

Appaneesty nodded understandingly, but he pressed on nonetheless. "Sometimes you've got to take a leap of faith first; the trust part comes later. And while Higa may be one of the best doctors on the world, no expert in any field can claim to know everything about what they do for a living. My methods are a bit… out of this world, so to speak. If you're willing to take a leap of faith this one time, I give you my word you won't regret it. But I can't help you unless you're willing to help yourself Chiho-San. Uzume-San is protective, and I can respect that a lot in somebody who is romantically involved with someone such as yourself, but ultimately the final decision on whether or not you choose to take this remedy is in your hands. So what say you?" Appaneesty told them in an uncharacteristic display of genuine seriousness; holding out the vials of green and blue liquid in each of his hands respectively, giving her the opportunity to choose which of them she should go for.

Chiho considered her options, limited though they were. On one hand, she could entrust her fate to the best hospital in all of Japan and maybe get another 5-10 years out of it if she was lucky; on another she could appeal to someone like Minaka who's position as the Game Master gave him more power, clout, and advancements than anyone else in the city… though she would be damned if she entrusted her fate to that madman and would only do so if there was no alternative. On the other hand, she now had an unforeseen third option and one which supposedly had the potential to thwart all the others and give her back her life; hell, Appaneesty claimed the green potion would render her completely biologically immortal and immune to everything in the Totalities of existence or something.

Still, there were so many unknowns like whether or not he was telling the truth, and even if he was she still didn't have the first clue what his real motives truly were. With medicine like that he could literally solve a massive amount of humanity's problems; cure every sickness and disease there was… so why wasn't he sharing that knowledge? Was he judging humanity to not be ready for those kinds of infinite medical advancements, or was there something more sinister at work here? She didn't know the answer, but at this point… she had very little left to lose. Uzume was content to spend whatever time Chiho had left just being with her, knowing she would be rendered inert when she died of her disease, but Chiho refused to be constrained to that kind of existence; not if she had other options, and if there was even the slightest chance that Appaneesty was telling the truth…

"I'll take that risk." She finally decided, finishing her thoughts aloud as Uzume turned to her in alarm, her beautiful eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Chiho, are you sure?!" Uzume exclaimed in a questioning manner, and Chiho nodded.

"I am… because the way I see it, whether I take this chance or not I'm still going to die in ten-years if I don't. If there is even the slightest hope Appaneesty-Sama's remedy can cure me; then I'm sorry Uzume, but I have to take that risk." Chiho declared with resolution, and Uzume sighed before turning to Appaneesty with fire in her eyes.

"You'd better pray to whatever deities you believe in that this remedy works and that it doesn't hurt Chiho; cuz if it does hurt her you're not leaving this hospital room alive." She warned him, and Appaneesty nodded without a trace of fear in his eyes, holding her gaze unflinchingly.

"Noted, and trust me Uzume-San; it will work." He promised her as the only decision left was for Chiho to decide which vial to pick.

"The green one immunizes me against all the other stuff to right?" She asked him, considering taking it instead so that she would have no risks of getting sick with anything ever again… that way she and Uzume could live their lives together happy and perfectly healthy.

"Yes it does, it immunizes you against literally everything and everything the Omni-Omniverse can throw at you; sicknesses, diseases of all kinds including the incurables like HIV and all types of cancer, viruses, bacteria, any and all alien pathogens including those of Extra-Omniversal origins, all forms of poison and venom in every existing creature both native to earth and off-world, and all gases and atmospheres unbreathable to humans."

"Oh, you'll also cure the death genome in your DNA as well. And the best part is it's an eternal immunization; you'll never need another one, and one drop will do. I can immunize you as well Uzume so the both of you can be together for all of time. You'll both lose the ability to die of natural causes… I will say however that you can still die via murder, mortal injuries, and the like… so don't be too reckless. Your immune system will be functionally omnipotent every way an immune system can be and you'll be biologically immortal on the ultimate scale, but not invincible." Appaneesty told them both as he held out the green vial to each of them in turn with a smirk as their infinitely shocked expressions made it all the more worth his time to do this for them.

"Holy shit, you seriously expect me to believe that this little green vial can immunize us both against all of that?!" Uzume stammered, her face ashen as she gaped at him with slacken jaws like a fish out of water. She barely understood half of the terms he spouted from his mouth, and this was her speaking as a member of an alien race billions of years ahead of Earth's humans. Appaneesty would've found her and Chiho-San's expressions of incredulity adorable if he wasn't so hell-bent on making sure they trusted him enough to take the vial.

"Yee of little faith again Uzume-San… why don't you both take a drop of this vial and let time tell the tale hmm? If it's poison and I am lying to you; you'll both be too dead to care anyways. In fact, why don't I take the first sip and show you both it isn't poisoned?" Appaneesty asked them as he uncorked the bottle and carefully placed a drop on the tip of his tongue as he swallowed it down with smacking lips and a silently content smile on his face.

"Yum, tastes like lemon-flavored Turkish Delight; just like I designed it. I made it so that it tastes different to every person according to what their favorite confection is." He spoke with a hum of pure delight as he held out the green vial to them once again… watching as they saw nothing bad happening to him.

"Okay, I guess that's promising; though I've heard stories of people who buildup an immunity to the poison they use to kill others." Uzume stubbornly stated, and Appaneesty facepalmed at her continued cynicism while Chiho giggled at his misfortune. She seemed to find him trustworthy enough to accept the vial from him now, though she was curious about something.

"Did you already immunize yourself against everything with your own medicine or something?" She asked him, and Appaneesty chuckled.

"To tell you the truth Chiho-San, I don't need to and I never did; I was kind of born immune to everything. I developed these cure-alls by studying my own physiology… I basically transfer my own immune system's peerless strength to other races; the tricky bit was bypassing any and all biological compatibility issues in truthfulness." Appaneesty replied straightforwardly, and Chiho looked at him with curiosity.

"Are you an alien?" She asked in such a casual, out-of-the-blue fashion that Appaneesty nearly spluttered in shock.

"Um, yes I am… though I have to admit people are usually much more shocked by this revelation when I get around to making it…" He paused as he glanced at Uzume while smirking at her knowingly.

"Though given the circumstances, I can imagine you're not like most people; am I right Chiho-San?" He asked her while never taking his eyes off Uzume the whole time, the girl's eyes widening in an expression that told him she knew he knew of her otherworldly origins. Chiho of course, was oblivious to the whole exchange between them, and merely giggled as she accidentally dribbled a little bit more than a drop of the green remedy on her tongue… taking what amounted to a spoonful instead. Appaneesty honestly didn't mind, he could easily conjure more via his Meta-Omnificence, or replicate what was already there via his Endless Supply ability.

"Sorry about that." Chiho blushed sheepishly as she swallowed the potion with a wide-eyed smile and handed the vial back to Appaneesty; who laughed at her endearing clumsiness as he held the vial out to Uzume as well; who eyed it with slightly less trepidation than before.

"Meh, don't worry about it Chiho-San; I'm quite capable of making more, and besides… whether it's a drop or a spoonful the remedy has an everlasting duration. In other words, the effects never wear off. Also, it's not exactly the type of thing you can overdose yourself on either." He replied with ultimate airiness, all while never retracting his hand from offering the remedy to Uzume as well.

"You're insane, you know that?!" Uzume sighed before she finally accepted the vial from him and skillfully poured a drop on her tongue before swallowing it. Her eyes quickly lit up at the sweet and seemingly harmless taste.

"That tastes like Landlady-Sama's homemade baking; you really weren't kidding when you said it would match our favorite confections." Uzume laughed in utter, maddening astonishment. She almost dared to believe that Appaneesty could be telling the truth about all the rest of it… almost. At least he wasn't lying about how it tasted to each person according to what's their favorite confection.

Chiho looked up at her Sekirei from on her bed with the healthiest amount of color on her face that either of them had ever seen. "I feel so… warm. Is this what it feels like to be healthy and one's proper body temperature?" She asked, feeling as though her very circulation was warming her to the core. It was definitely a feeling she could get used to, and she could see shades of red on her hands and felt the burn in her cheeks as Uzume leaned in to get a better look at her while also feeling the effects.

She was a Sekirei, and thus already built much stronger than any human, but even she couldn't deny this felt amazing. Vigor and endless vitality flowed through every fiber of her being like nothing she'd ever felt before, and they both idly wondered if this was the kind of unending optimum healthiness Appaneesty felt every single day. Her Ashikabi seemed to radiate more health in that one moment than she had done in the whole rest of her life, and she'd never seen anyone so beautiful in her entire existence. She was beginning to believe that Appaneesty was telling the truth, and if he had been…

Chiho felt a rush of unimaginable positive energy and strength surge through her as the need to get up and move compelled her like the power of Christ does a demon during an exorcism. She rose to her feet off the bed, a little shaky… but that was due more to her somewhat atrophied muscles than any weakness she felt from her sickness. Already, she felt stronger, livelier, and fuller of life than she had ever done… and she owed it all to this Man of Miracles and his miracle cure-all. She still wasn't entirely sure how long this feeling of complete elation would last, or if she would go back to feeling sick afterwards… but she prayed these effects were not temporary. She wanted so desperately to believe Appaneesty had actually cured her, and as she started walking around her room without any support whatsoever or any help from her wheel chair; she almost dared to believe it had worked.

"Chiho, you're walking!" Uzume exclaimed with a loud gasp, captioning the obvious as Appaneesty smiled at her while he and her Sekirei supported Chiho on both sides and helped her across the room to look out her own window.

"Take it easy there champ; your disease may be being cured but your muscles are still atrophied due to all the years of not using them consistently. You'll need time to build your strength back up. Also, the remedy will need time to undo the years of deterioration done to your body by the disease; still, this is a big step-up I'm guessing so just take it slow. Miracles don't happen overnight you know." Appaneesty advised her sagely as Chiho nodded and accepted his help as he held her by her left arm and Uzume held her by her right… allowing her to lean some weight on each of their shoulders and take it easy for a little while. They got to the window at long last and Chiho got her first breath of fresh air for the first time in months; taking in the sights of the city below her and the sounds of cars and people going on for miles. It was the most exhilarating moment of her entire life of two decades, and she had never been happier.

"This is amazing… I can breathe the fresh air once again… I can WALK! I feel stronger now than I have done in my entire life, and my appetite… I'm starving. I feel like I could eat a five-course meal." Chiho proclaimed with absolute giddiness as she stuck her head out of the open window and Uzume felt similarly supercharged. Both girls felt like they could take on the entire world and win… the feeling of elation and invincibility making both of them more than a little punch drunk with ecstasy.

"Ah yes, the appetite part makes sense; it's your newly cured body recognizing the amount of deterioration done to your musculature by your prior lack of appetite due to the disease… so it's spiking your metabolism in an effort to encourage you to eat copious amounts of food which will in turn speed up the recovery process. Ah the human race… always running on its stomach; food and water are the wellsprings of life they say. Best way to rebuild your muscles is to eat lots of protein; maybe even hit a fitness center afterwards. You've got a lot to make up for, although I may have just given you an unlimited amount of free time to do so; given the fact that I've rendered you both biologically immortal. Though something tells me Uzume-San has a few special traits of her own, am I right?" Appaneesty finished his explanation with a question that shocked both women as they stared at him with a classic deer-in-the-headlights look.

"So you do know about us." Uzume stated, and Appaneesty nodded.

"How long?" She asked him briskly.

"Since the moment I arrived on this planet and was accepted as a tenant at Izumo Inn." He admitted, confirming her earlier suspicions about him knowing what she was.

Chiho looked surprised by this as well. "You got into Izumo Inn as well? Are you the same kind of alien as Uzume and the others? Are you a Sekirei?" She decided to ask him, and Appaneesty shook his head.

"No clue what a Sekirei even is Chiho-San; I'm something else." He told her, and Chiho nodded in acceptance of his answer while Uzume merely considered Appaneesty for a moment.

"I suppose Earth is just one of those extra-galactic tourist hotspots or something." Chiho casually commented as Appaneesty snickered.

"Oh believe me… you have no idea how right you are Chiho-San." He guffawed in an omniscient tone of voice.

"Just call me Chiho please Appaneesty-Sama; after what you did for me I see no need for honorifics." She reverently whispered as both Appaneesty and Uzume stared at her in shock. Uzume because she could sense her Ashikabi developing a crush born from gratitude on the strange other alien named Appaneesty, and Appaneesty because he wasn't expecting for this to turn into another situation like with Misty Allyson… especially so quickly. He did what he did because it was right, because it was decent, and above all… it was kind. He didn't do it for the glory, or to get into a woman's pants due to their gratitude; though he wouldn't deny them the need to thank him properly if that was truly what their hearts desired.

It also didn't help that he had a ZOF enhanced libido… he needed to be careful when doing the dance with no pants with mortals… because ZOF Master tier Zenith Omnidonae could literally fuck for eternities without the need to sleep, eat, breathe oxygen, or even take a break due to their complete lack of a refractory period. The total absence of any need for the bare necessities of life plus their meta-omnipotent sexual Godhood were all things to be considered very carefully when bedding a human; of course, this was all hypothetical and purely academic on his part. He had no desire to take advantage of this situation anyhow; Misty had been quite forceful on thanking him and all that… but she never let it go that far between them until they had gotten to know each other first. He allowed a warm smile to form on his face as he accepted Chiho's proposal.

"Only if you call me Appaneesty." He responded with a cheeky grin, and Chiho nodded, accepting his terms as he couldn't help but find her growing crush on him somewhat flattering. Being appreciated for the things he did really did feel good, and it wasn't that he actively sought credit or a reward for the good things he did; he just felt that a little appreciation for his good work could go a long way to giving him the incentive to continue doing said good deeds. Still, he wasn't about to let her crush on him continue to remain unacknowledged when she had a clearly loving relationship with her Sekirei Alien girlfriend. Said girlfriend was viewing Appaneesty with an intensely unreadable expression that only made her all the easier for a person with his limitless perceptive powers to read.

Looking at the little crush her Ashikabi had formed on her potential savior got Uzume to thinking; truth be told, a lot of Ashikabi developed a bond with more than one Sekirei and had harems coming out of the wazoo. Still, given her Ashikabi's sickness; she hadn't really prepared for the eventuality of sharing her properly… especially not with a man who wasn't one of the 108 Sekirei himself and who'd miraculously stumbled onto all this with the solution to her life's biggest hurdle.

He said he had no idea what a Sekirei was so he couldn't have known about the Sekirei Plan, but he did know she was an alien… he said he knew it since the moment he arrived on this planet and set foot in Izumo Inn. There were still so many questions she had, but above all she wished to thank him somehow. She still couldn't fully accept that Chiho was cured just like that… and she wouldn't accept it until Higa's staff themselves passed it off as some miracle recovery, but she couldn't deny the energy flowing through her with just that one drop of the remedy.

She really did feel as if she was impervious to every sickness and pathogen out there; if such a feeling were capable of being put into concrete terms that is. All he knew was she felt stronger; stronger than she had ever been and that was truly saying something. If this was how Chiho felt now as well… or as close to it as a human could feel compared to a super-powered alien; then maybe she really was cured.

Still, a remedy that made her feel good and full of healthy vitality was not the same thing as a cure… not necessarily; he could've been tricking them. For all she knew it was just a pepper-me-up potion of some kind, and the affects were only temporary. Still, she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for now; at least until he either was validated by a genuine doctor or something bad happened to them for whatever reason… at which point she'd do her best to take him down with her and Chiho.

"What say we get a more… professional opinion from your nurse or anyone who can validate the fact you're cured?" Appaneesty suggested, plucking the thoughts right out of Uzume's head. She felt a little creeped out by his insightfulness. The Veiled Sekirei wasn't sure what to make of all this; if Appaneesty really did work a miracle, then pandemonium was going to ensue once it became clear her Ashikabi was well.

As though sensing her thoughts, Appaneesty looked at both of them with a serious expression so intense Uzume and Chiho both felt a chill go through their bodies. "Remember when I said I was taking a massive leap of faith just by doing this; well this is what I meant. People are going to question this you two, they're going to wonder everything from the how's, to the whys and especially who. I've been looping the security feed of this room since before we first set foot in here, and I plan on operating under a cloak of anonymity afterward so nobody ever finds out I was directly responsible… but that also depends on the two of you. I said I would cure you Chiho-San, and I have… but when the time comes for the two of you to understand fully that I was telling the truth; I need you both to promise me that you won't give my name away."

"It's fine if you two want to thank me, but leave me out of any press gatherings or stuff like that. I've spent too long operating in the shadows to feel at all comfortable with being cast into the limelight, and I'm not in a position where I can deal with people demanding more of my cure-alls and other solutions to their problems that I can provide. If you can do that for me you two, I'd really appreciate it." Appaneesty concluded his request while never losing his intimidatingly grave demeanor. Uzume swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat while Chiho shuddered, and that more than anything convinced both of them that he might be telling the truth.

Appaneesty sighed. "Look, I don't blame you two; this is a lot to take in, and frankly it would be hard to believe for anyone. Believe me when I say this though, I'll make a believer out of you both soon enough; it's always a simple matter of time. Just promise me that when that time comes you'll both play dumb if anyone comes along asking questions." He reiterated his statement from before, and both Chiho and Uzume decided they would accept his terms and nodded their heads in acquiescence; letting him know they were intending to promise him just that.

"Anyways Chiho, I reckon Uzume-San and I should probably take our leave; especially since the hospital staff doesn't know we're here. If you run into any trouble here… say my name and I promise I'll be there as fast as I can." Appaneesty informed her with a smile as Chiho stared at both him and Uzume in confusion.

"I get that people will want to know how and why I may be cured, but I doubt they'd go so far as to harass me. I mean, what kind of trouble would I run into here?" She asked him in perplexity as Appaneesty caught Uzume pleading with him not to say anything further… clearly wishing to protect Chiho from the dark forces at work here. He knew there was more going on in this city than merely a tyrannical tycoon like Higa, but while Appaneesty knew Uzume couldn't protect Chiho from the truth forever… he also respected her wishes, for now anyways.

"It's no big deal really; I just wanted to make sure you knew I would be there to get you out if people overwhelmed you with their overzealousness." Appaneesty finally told the frankly gorgeous human woman with an unconcerned shrug of nonchalance. He saw Uzume breathing a small sigh of relief when Chiho accepted his response and went to lie back down in her bed for the time being.

"I wish I could leave this hospital with you right now Uzume, but I still need to be discharged and everything. Promise me you'll come find me when I am discharged?" Chiho requested sweetly, and Uzume nodded without hesitation while a blush colored her cheeks.

"Of course, sweet dreams my Ashikabi." Uzume whispered before leaning down and planting a kiss on the girl's forehead, Appaneesty looking on with a smile as Chiho sighed contently before Uzume whispered something else to her.

"As to your little crush on our miracle worker; I can't say I wholly disapprove… he does seem like a decent guy and if you want or need me to badly enough I can share you." The brunette whispered as Chiho developed a very healthy and vibrant shade of red on her face and entire upper body.

"I don't think he noticed or even likes me like that; plus I only just met him." Chiho protested under her breath as she looked and saw Appaneesty standing at the far window with his back facing them… chivalrously allowing them their privacy as she smiled fondly at his sweetness. He'd given her back so much of her life already, and the healing process that was taking a hold of her was only going to make things better. Uzume may have been too cynical to dare to hope, but Chiho had finally decided to take a leap of faith and put her trust in this remarkable Man of Miracles.

She was surprised when Uzume pressed her lips against hers in an unexpected but not unwelcome kiss of pure passion. Her eyes shot open as her mind tried to process this; having never had such a kiss from her Sekirei before and dreaming of this moment for well over a year. Now that it was really happening; she could only say the reality utterly destroyed the expectation and the fantasy, and within seconds her eyelids shut as she fell into the heat of the moment and kissed Uzume back with all the pent-up, fiery passion she had been building inside of herself in pure anticipation of this moment. It was the most intoxicating, pleasurable experience of her entire 20-year lifetime… and she would never be able to get enough of it.

Uzume pulled away far too soon for either of their liking, but both were blushing and wearing identical giddy smiles as they giggled as silently as they could… not wanting Appaneesty to know what they had just been doing as that was reserved for them alone; at least for now. "Wow." Was all Chiho could say.

"Yeah." Uzume chirped in a seductive whisper as Chiho shuddered in raw delight.

"Come back for me soon, alright?" Chiho said louder to both Uzume and Appaneesty alike, the latter of whom thought it safe to turn back around now and was greeted with the two girls sitting on Chiho's hospital bed together with flushed faces and giddy smiles. He could hazard a guess as to what they had been up to during the moments of privacy he gave them with his back turned, but wisely chose not to say anything.

"We will, I can promise you that, and I'm sure Appaneesty would love to see you again." Uzume reassured her as Appaneesty nodded in agreement. With that said, Chiho turned her full attention to the ZOF Master.

"It was wonderful to meet you Appaneesty, and I can't thank you enough for what you did; if there is ever anything I can do to repay you… other than keeping my promise to stay silent on all this, just let me know alright." She whispered to him with an Anime-style, closed-eye smile. Appaneesty gushed rather fondly at her adorableness

"Thanks but that isn't necessary Chiho; I do what I do because it's right. I'm not saying I will object to you wanting to thank me later if that's what your honor demands, but just knowing I helped save a life today… that's enough." Appaneesty responded fondly. Another wave and a whirring noise from his probe, and the locked door clicked open for him and Uzume to show themselves out.

Uzume looked concerned about leaving Chiho alone to deal with the fallout of Appaneesty's intervention, and for once looked afraid as he ushered her out the door with him with a stare. Throwing up another one of his perception filters, Appaneesty escorted Uzume out of her Ashikabi's room with a genuine smile on his face; awaiting the inevitable one-on-one questioning from the Sekirei now that it was just the two of them again. Uzume stayed silent the whole time they were walking out of the hospital, from the elevator all the way to the front entrance where once again security and other staff members failed to notice them. It wasn't until they were already out the door and well past the parking lot that Uzume found her voice and grabbed Appaneesty by the hand before pulling him along into an empty alleyway.

"Did you really cure her… just like that?" She murmured desperately to him while clenching her fist around the front of his kimono. She had a look of pure nervousness on her face, and he could tell instantly that she was torn between disbelieving him outright and wanting so badly to believe him. The forlorn expression had a marring effect on her beautiful face, and he wanted to see her smile again as he put his hand over her own gently in a comforting gesture and adopted his sincerest smile.

"I know it sounds… insane Uzume-San, but I promise you this is not a hoax, and I certainly won't force you to comply with my every demand to keep her that way. Chiho. Is. Cured. I don't expect anything in return for doing so either; the only thing I ask is that you and Chiho play-it-up on the inexplicable miracle front. I don't want my name thrown around in this; trust me… bad things have happened to people in the past who found out about me and what I can do."

"Not at my hand of course, but at the hands of people who seek to abuse my power for their own gain. The vast majority of people hate what they don't understand, and trust me when I say the world isn't ready to accept someone like me; not now and maybe not ever." He whispered to her in response, concluding his statement with a sigh as Uzume looked up at him with eyes shimmering with unshed tears, and to his surprise she brought him into an unexpected but not unwelcome hug.

"Thank you… I believe you now, and what you did for Chiho and me; I'll be forever grateful for this. Like my Ashikabi said, if there's anything we can do for you name it." She whispered, and Appaneesty considered it a personal victory that she had finally come around to believing him, and earned a light smack on his arm when he pumped a fist into the air triumphantly and said so out loud.

"Okay, so now that we got all of this touchy-feely business sorted; I imagine you must have some questions for me. To be honest, I've no clue what a Sekirei is, but I'm guessing they might be an alien race exclusive to a certain portion of the Omni-Totality if I've never even encountered one before. Sorry, I ramble a lot when I discover new things." Appaneesty said with a sheepish smile as Uzume gave a watery chuckle… pretty much emotionally spent at this point but honestly curious to how he did some of the things he did.

"So, ultra-probe or whatever, perception filter, miracle cure-alls, and absurd hyper-intelligence from what I've seen so far; what else can the people of your race do? You realize you're probably going to piss off a lot of all-important people around here just with what you've done so far, don't you?" Uzume asked him with a wry smirk; her usual wittiness and teasing demeanor returning to the forefront now that the emotional parts had passed. Her mind kept going over the fact that Chiho was cured, and it took all of her self-control not to whoop with glee and party until the night was gone. It took all of her willpower not to spirit her Ashikabi somewhere far away from Minaka's game.

"Hyper competence, meta-omnipotent strength, speed, stamina, regenerative powers, omni-kinetic and all other forms of energy and matter manipulation, space-time manipulation on an Omni-Omniversal Scale, Omni-Totality manipulation; it's honestly more of a question of what we can't do. I come from a race of people called Zenith Omnidonae; we were the first group of humanoid beings to forever exist, and we made all other humanoids in our image whether mortal, godly, or otherwise." Appaneesty explained to her, deciding he might as well throw it all out there now as Uzume's eyes widened at this information.

"So… what you're saying is you can warp reality and all that?" She asked him, and Appaneesty nodded.

"That's incredible; we have Sekirei who can devastate the earth no doubt… but certainly not on the scale that you've described. I honestly didn't believe Godlike reality-benders like you existed before now. I don't even know what to believe anymore, but after what I just saw I think I'll believe almost anything." She whispered in obvious awe, and Appaneesty chuckled at her enthusiasm as he hastened to explain further.

"That's part of the reason I don't tell these humans much of anything; my people are literally the truth behind any and every creation myth out there throughout the Omni-Totality… we're basically the true Alphas and Omegas. Zenith Omnidonae are categorized into three main God Tiers; the lowest and most common are simply referred to as the mainstream or classic Zenith Omnidonae, then there are ZOF Prodigies who possess nigh omnipotence over the Omni-Omniverse, and ZOF Masters who wield the source of our powers at meta-omnipotent, endlessly self-transcendent levels… omnipotence paradoxes be damned."

"There are theories of an even higher tier still, but no definitive proof of their validity as a separate tier altogether has been found. As far as most of us know, ZOF Masters just keep getting stronger and stronger and our golden rule is there is always a bigger infinity. Of course, IB titles and what not bolster our natural affinity with the ZOF even further and increase our natural growth rate… but while some of us are more naturally obscenely overpowered than others all Masters ultimately possess the same overall potential. It just takes some of us longer to reach that potential… though to date there has never been a ZOF Master who discovered what our most absolute attainable infinity is. It is entirely possible the ZOF itself is also endlessly self-transcendent in its entirety." He responded lengthily, Uzume drinking it all in as her eyebrow quirked at one thing she didn't get.

"IB titles?" she repeated questioningly.

"I'll explain those to you later; also to answer your next question… yes I am part of the ZOF Master tier, but I don't have any IB titles to my name and frankly I'm content with my power and rate of growth as it is. I don't see myself fighting for any IB titles at any point in the future." He responded, and to Uzume's surprise that was indeed the next question she was going to ask him. Now knowing what he was, or at least the gist of it; she knew he was quite capable of plucking every thought in her head right from her, and she'd never even know he did it. She should've felt violated that he had the power to read her mind, but she trusted him enough to let him inside her head a bit and besides… there were surely a million other, less intrusive ways for him to keep on picking up on her thoughts, and it's not like hearing surface thoughts was any form of violation.

"I won't tell anyone about this unless you say otherwise; you have my word Appaneesty." Uzume promised him, and he nodded with a smile.

"That'll be enough, thank you Uzume. Say, while we walk to our home why don't you tell me more about this Sekirei business; when you lived as long and traveled the Omni-Omniverse as much as I have… it can get exciting when you come across something you haven't before?" He requested kindly of her, and in spite of MBI's warning not to involve people in the Sekirei Plan unless they were Ashikabi's; Uzume knew he could take care of himself now if Minaka sent someone to silence him, and besides it was only fair given that he told her about his people.

"We're not technically supposed to reveal the Sekirei Plan or anything involving Minaka's game to outsiders… but something tells me he wouldn't be able to silence you in any case, am I right?" She asked him with a cheeky smile, and Appaneesty chuckled before nodding in a more serious tone.

"Minaka has released 108 Sekirei out all over the city to find their Ashikabi and partake in a game of elimination until only one Ashikabi and their Sekirei remains standing. It's basically some sick, twisted fight to the finish… and whoever wins supposedly will win a prize beyond their wildest dreams and ascend or something; Minaka wasn't exactly clear on what that prize was." Uzume explained, giving Appaneesty the gist of it and wondering if anyone could overhear them from MBI when he that Perception Filter thing of his up and shielding them from sight.

"If I'm not mistaken Sekirei means Wagtails; which makes your species akin to birds in some respects. Also, doesn't Ashikabi mean Master… actually it translates to several words with multiple meanings. I might just have to pay this Minaka a visit and ask him about this Ashikabi business… and if I don't like what I see or hear…" Appaneesty paused as his eyes narrowed, and Uzume audibly gulped in slight apprehension as her imagination ran wild on that exact scenario. The very fabric of the world seemed to tighten all around them in response to Appaneesty's ancient and primordial rage, and it made her extremely uneasy.

"What will you do?" She asked him nervously, having already seen a sneak preview of what he was capable of and honestly believing he was easily capable of toppling MBI and destroying Minaka in one fell swoop.

Appaneesty's answering expression was nerve-wracking in its sheer, inhuman intensity. "I'll put a stop to it… permanently if necessary." He hissed, and Uzume nodded; having expected such a response from him. From what she had seen, he had a very strong sense of justice and of right and wrong. Seeing a being with his strength so willing to right the wrongs of the world both thrilled Uzume and terrified her.

"Remind me never to piss you off; I'm honestly glad you seem to be on our side." Uzume chuckled weakly in an attempt to lighten the mood, and to her relief Appaneesty's expression softened immensely.

"Sorry for freaking you out just now; honestly, as much as I hate the fact that people like this Minaka exist it is imperfect realities like this one that give people like me the opportunity to right the wrongs and to help people in need. In a weird way, it almost makes me glad there are people like Minaka out there; not because I think he's respectable, fuck no! Hell Uzume-Chan, people like that are the antithesis of everything I've ever stood for; its people like him are who I devote my life to stopping, and being able to do so and help a lot of innocent people along the way brings me more fulfillment and satisfaction than I could ever say. A do-gooder's work is never done I suppose, and as nasty as I find people like Minaka I wouldn't have it any other way." He sagely stated, and Uzume smiled at the raw enthusiasm he was literally emanating.

"Appaneesty, that was… remarkably profound." Uzume commented with an appreciative whistle, unable to comprehend how anyone could be so good. He even went so far as to say he devoted his entire life to stopping people like that and was willing to embrace the life of a hero forever more if that's what it took to put monsters like Minaka in check.

He had the good grace to flush in a sheepish manner. "Okay, so the Sekirei are an alien race of certain birdlike qualities that Minaka has somehow got his hands on and forced out into an unfamiliar world to find their Ashikabi and compete in some tournament to the death? And I'm guessing only certain humans are genetically predisposed for this Ashikabi business. How did your people find your way here and into Minaka's clutches though?" He asked once he remembered what they were initially discussing, and Uzume told him about the Sekirei ship and how it crash landed on earth only for Minaka to find it and use its advanced technology for his own gain.

Appaneesty nodded as he willed back his first instinct which was to march straight to the MBI building and knock some heads around. Of all the humans that ship and its passengers could've found themselves greeted by it had to be a power-hungry madman. It was always the people with the God complexes who stumbled onto things they shouldn't, but Appaneesty also knew that Minaka would one day get what's coming to him.

"My people understand the workings of the Omni-Omniverse better than anyone Uzume-Chan, and what goes around truly does come around. Karma is a genuine fundamental and primordial force of our Omni-Totality and Minaka will get what's coming to him; with or without my help. Still, that doesn't mean I can't help out or have some fun with the powers-that-be of this universe a little." He said with a troublemaker's lopsided smirk, and Uzume's heart thundered in her chest at the shockingly attractive expression he was sporting.

' _Oh man, he looks absolutely gorgeous when he looks up to no good like that; hell, he's a good-looking guy in general_.' She mused internally, hoping he wasn't listening to her surface thoughts at the moment and wondering what sort of mischief he planned on getting up to. God only knows how many different methods Appaneesty had at his disposal to screw around with MBI.

"We should probably head back and await the inevitable fireworks when they find out Chiho is cured. Come on Uzume-Chan; let's go share the good news with Landlady-Sama and the other tenants." Appaneesty suggested as Uzume gaped at him in surprised confusion.

"But, what about your secret?! I thought you said not to breathe a word of this to anyone?!" She questioned him in exclamation.

"That doesn't mean we can't tell them your Ashikabi seemed to be doing really good today." Appaneesty chuckled with a smirk and waggling eyebrow.

Uzume shoved him playfully. "You're incorrigible, always finding a loophole; even in your own statements." She said in a mock-exasperated tone, though underneath the façade she was smiling. Before today she wouldn't have felt so comfortable discussing Chiho with just anyone; because discussing Chiho meant remembering the fact that she would never be able to walk again… but now she had her own private miracle worker, and he was bringing out all of her best and brightest qualities.

"What can I say? I'm just that damn crafty." Appaneesty responded with a playful wink as the mood and the world around them continued to lighten. Uzume couldn't remember the last time she felt this relaxed, and though a part of her was still skeptical about Appaneesty's claims that part was shrinking rapidly.

With that all aside, they both made their way out of the alleyway and made their way back to Izumo Inn just as the sun began setting behind the tops of skyscrapers on the horizon. All and all, it was a spectacular conclusion to a successful day and the start of Appaneesty Infinity's fight to free the Sekirei from this twisted game. AIB knew he was only getting started, but he couldn't help but feel something worse than Minaka was in the works; an old enemy of his was going to resurface eventually, and Appaneesty could sense he was stronger than ever.

The problem with being a ZOF Master was that even though you had limitless, inexhaustible power it was also endlessly self-transcendent… so it was possible for them to actually one-up each other and transcend others of their race through all manners of training and power-enhancements. The ZOF existed for the sole purpose of creating endless hierarchies of infinity and omnipotence, and that was going to make defeating Zeneptron that much harder. Still, Appaneesty would've confessed himself disappointed if it was going to be easy; he still owed his antithetical existence for taking the woman he loved from him.

XXXXX

To say Higa Izumi was both enraged and mystified beyond belief was the understatement of the century. He sat at his desk with his face partially concealed behind steeped fingers as he tried to make sense of what had just occurred. A couple of hours ago, one of his hospital's staff members gave him his daily update on the condition of the Ashikabi named Chiho, and what he learned was absolutely mind-blowing and… miraculous.

Higa was one of the top medical minds on the planet, and was well aware of Chiho's condition was absolutely irreversible… by any human standards. Even as a man of science Higa learned from experience that sometimes the world just didn't make any sense; Uzume's Ashikabi recovering from her sickness was something only the likes of MBI's alien technology could arrange. What vexed him even more than Chiho's sudden cure-all scenario was the complete lack of information on whom or what could've done this.

He had combed through all the security footage throughout the hospital to try and see if anyone had visited Chiho prior to her daily checkup… only to come back nonplussed empty-handed. He also questioned his various staff and security who were present on the premises today… only for them to tell him- much to his endless frustration- that they saw nobody suspicious all day.

"So, whoever is responsible for her miraculous bounce-back is able to effortlessly bypass some of the best security measures modern… human technology can provide; as well as remain invisible to every staff member present on the scene. And people wonder why I hate aliens like the Sekirei." Higa hissed menacingly. Determination to find the culprit oversaturated every fiber of his being; because when he found who or what was responsible for eliminating the only bargaining chip he had against number 10…

XXXXX

Miya was the number 1 most powerful Sekirei; able to sink entire aircraft carriers with the most casual flick of her Katana blade and pretty much bring the world to its knees if she were in the mood. Such was her strength that there was no telling how strong she would become if she were ever winged by an Ashikabi who not only was strong enough to do so, but also genuinely loved her.

Part of her power was a very strong connection to all her fellow Sekirei like being able to sense when they were winged and how strong their bond with their Ashikabi was. She always had a sort of sixth sense when it came to her little birds and like any good older sister; she always felt duty-bound to do what was best for them and to help them soar. So it came as no small surprise when Uzume and Appaneesty came home all smiles, and Miya had no idea what could've been on Uzume's mind.

Uzume's status as a winged Sekirei was well known, even if she rarely discussed the state of her Ashikabi and hid her private pain behind false smiles and a playful demeanor. For once though, Miya could sense that a lot of that pain seemed to have ebbed away from her in but a single day, and Uzume was smiling like she couldn't get enough of this sense of peace she was literally emanating. The infamous older sister of all the Sekirei couldn't help but think Uzume's newfound happiness had everything to do with her current company. Appaneesty was growing in his enigmatic status.

"What's got the two of you in such a happy mood?" She asked them finally, unable to stand not knowing anymore and wanting to get a feel for her fellow bird's thoughts and feelings.

"Oh, hey Landlady-Sama; Appaneesty and I just came back from visiting Chiho…" Uzume informed her lightly as Miya quirked an eyebrow. Rare was it that Uzume discussed her Ashikabi with anyone, let alone a complete stranger. Whenever she did, her mood declined rapidly and she pulled inside of herself. This light attitude regarding Uzume's most sensitive topic was uncharacteristic of her to the extreme.

"Is that so? How is she doing?" Miya finally decided to throw caution to the wind and ask the important question. She normally wouldn't have bothered asking this, given that the answer was obvious… but something about this situation didn't add up.

"That's just it Landlady-Sama; Chiho is… she's doing absolutely fantastic! I don't know what Higa's staff has been putting in her hospital food but she's walking again! She's got so much life and vitality in her now that I could just scream! It might be too premature for me to think this, but if things keep up at their current rate her condition might actually be corrected somehow!" Uzume exclaimed with such exuberance and overexcitement that Miya found it hard to hear her own thoughts. Add to that the fact that she couldn't believe what she was being told; from what she had gleaned from the situation Chiho's condition was only able to be treated short term… there wasn't a cure for it in modern medicine.

"That is… miraculous." Miya stammered once she recovered from her shock, unable to manage anything more as Uzume's eyes lit up like a pair of twin suns.

"I know right?! Anyways I'm bushed… I'm going to go catch some Z's! It's been an eventful day today!" Uzume yawned while stretching in a way that accentuated all of her well-endowed assets; causing Appaneesty to blush almost unnoticeably. Brushing past Appaneesty she threw him a quick, suggestive wink that went unnoticed by Miya before she left the landlady and Appaneesty alone together in the guest room. Appaneesty and Uzume had missed dinner, and Minato and his Sekirei were currently taking turns in the bath. It was only a matter of time before Musubi or Tsukiumi attempted to move in on their Ashikabi while he was taking his turn… but before Miya could ensure no illicit activity occurred, she needed to have a chat with Appaneesty first.

"Strange isn't it?" She asked him, breaking the silence that had fallen between them as Appaneesty turned to her with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry, but what's strange exactly?" He asked her, though he had a pretty good idea where she was going with this.

"I simply mean that the same day you show up is also the same day Uzume's best friend is somehow miraculously beating her incurable sickness. It's just strange." Miya elaborated in an intrigued tone of voice, puzzled despite herself.

"Pure coincidence, though a very fortunate coincidence I must say." Appaneesty chuckled flippantly, a dazzling smile on his face as Miya shook her head.

"I don't believe in coincidence Appaneesty." She responded dubiously, and Appaneesty laughed.

"I'm sorry to say but I'm strongly opposed to agreeing with you Landlady-Sama; in my experience I've learned that true coincidental circumstances are rare but not unheard of. I think what irks most people about coincidences is that they're naturally inclined to find a reason or explanation for everything. One thing I can honestly tell you Miya-Sama… is that one can have all the scientific input in the world and sometimes that very same world just doesn't make any sense." Appaneesty rebutted intelligently, and Miya sighed in mild exasperation. Despite his well-structured counter-argument to support his coincidence theory, she still couldn't help feeling like he had something to do with this.

"Appaneesty, you showed up the very same day you and Uzume-San discovered Chiho is somehow overcoming her sickness… I can't believe that is mere coincidence. I mean, how can you expect me to just swallow that and not question the hows and the whys?" Miya practically demanded, having figured there was more to Appaneesty than met the eye since the moment she met him earlier today. She didn't like getting in his business, but she had to consider her little birds' safety as well. She had to be sure he was here with honorable intentions, or at least intentions that weren't a threat to her or any of her tenants.

Appaneesty smirked, which only incensed her further. "I don't question why miracles happen, landlady-Sama. I simply accept the fact that they do. I reckon you could learn a lot from that mentality." He said mysteriously, and Miya narrowed her eyes at him dangerously while running her finger along the sheathed hilt of her katana blade which she kept on her person at all times. She didn't make it a practice of threatening just anyone with her signature weapon, but if Appaneesty constituted a threat to her fellow Sekirei she would deal him a deadly blow. There was something… off about him, and nothing he said could persuade her into thinking otherwise.

"I'll keep that in mind; thank you for keeping Uzume company today Appaneesty. Did you manage to get yourselves some clothes or food while you were out today?" She finally relaxed when he gave off no killing intent; deciding she could give him the benefit of the doubt… for now.

"My pleasure Landlady-Sama, trust me. Also, no I didn't… Uzume-San and I were so caught up in our tour of the city that I forgot to buy anything. I'll go get some food and attire tomorrow first thing." He replied with that damnable smirk still etched on his perfect features.

"See that you do; the bathroom should be available for you to use any minute… now if you'll excuse me, I have some unruly tenants to knock some sense of propriety into." Miya giggled with an all-too eager, close-eyed smile. Appaneesty chuckled at her antics as she left to deal with Minato's Sekirei all in the bathroom with him.

A few minutes later and after witnessing Miya's inner demonic visage for the first time, Appaneesty shared a laugh with the landlady at the antics of Minato's entourage of beautiful women. "Oh, hello again Appaneesty-San, it's good to see you." Musubi greeted him cheerfully once she recovered from the welt Miya's wooden spoon had left on her head.

"Was thy wooden spoon really necessary Landlady?" Tsukiumi complained indignantly, rubbing the sore spot on her head where Miya had struck her. Appaneesty was a bit uneasy about being in a house full of so many gorgeous women, and something about the second, more developed presence mingling with Musubi's was even more unnerving still. He could feel a growing, resonating feeling in his chest that was linked to Musubi's second soul through the Emotional Spectrum of Infinite Totalities, and there was only one thing that could possibly be in his case.

' _I knew there was a reason I came to this universe specifically… but am I really ready to get emotionally entangled in another romantic relationship; especially with some disembodied Sekirei spirit using Musubi as its host body. I get that my people mate for all of forever when they find their soul mate but I can't help but feel like I was duped in my last relationship since this didn't happen_.' Appaneesty pondered inwardly as he kept his gaze on Minato and his Sekirei while they headed to their bedrooms with goosebumps on their heads from Miya's weapon of choice. His interactions with them had been minimal at most, and his interactions with Miya were barely any more frequent. Frankly, he wasn't sure he knew Uzume all too well either even after spending almost the whole afternoon and some of the evening with her; yet he felt a kinship with these people all the same.

The escapism this universe provided from his eternal enmity with Zeneptron Infinity and the pains of his past relationship was most welcome… but for all his determination to get involved with these Sekirei and mess with the likes of Minaka and Higa Appaneesty was barely in the emotional state of equilibrium required to help anyone with their problems. If everything went to shit, he didn't want his Omni-Omniversally Celestial war with Zeneptron to encapsulate these people; they seemed to have their fair quota of problems all by themselves and didn't need him dragging them into his.

On the other hand, if he was drawn here by the will of the ESIT and was being given an opportunity to find his soul mate; then he would be foolish to dismiss this universe completely out of hand. As though she were attuned to his thoughts, Miya turned to him with a radiant, close-eyed smile. Appaneesty couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, if a little intimidating.

"You should be safe to take your bath now Appaneesty-San." She reassuringly stated, and Appaneesty nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Landlady-Sama; I might take the opportunity to meditate while I'm in the bath so I hope you don't mind if I stay a little bit. You don't have to wait up for me." He responded, surprising her as she gave him a wide-eyed stare.

"You meditate?" She questioned him curiously despite herself, and Appaneesty nodded shyly in affirmation.

"It's part of my training. I… uh… dabble in a couple of martial arts styles here and there; nothing too hardcore though." He lied, hating how much of himself he was still keeping from her despite knowing she was an alien as well. He'd have to rectify that at some point… after all, he'd already told Uzume a great deal about what he was so maybe he could go out on a limb and trust Miya as well.

Miya gave a dazzling smile at this. "That's wonderful that you're so disciplined and well behaved compared to some of my other tenants. You know, I'm something of a martial artist myself; maybe you and I can spar tomorrow… if you want." She offered, and Appaneesty nearly blanched at the thought.

"I had a feeling you were into martial arts given your love for that katana blade of yours; also, you wield that wooden spoon well to. One of the things I've learned is that in the hands of a true master of martial arts… anything can be a deadly weapon; you seem to be a master as well. I'm not quite there yet though; in fact I don't really think I'm all that good so go easy on me will you Landlady-Sama?" Appaneesty requested of her politely, prompting a playful giggle from the purple-haired beauty that neither confirmed nor denied his request. She smiled at him before turning to head to her room; leaving Appaneesty to his own devices. He opted to follow her lead and left to get ready for his bath. He was currently unaware of the massive change in this universe's continuity he was about to cause, but even if he did know what was coming he wouldn't have changed his decision in the end.

XXXXX

While Appaneesty was preparing for his bath, Minato's room was currently occupied by a grand total of two people. Minato Sahashi AKA the Ashikabi of the North and his first Sekirei, number 88 Musubi. Normally, it was her along with Tsukiumi, Ku-Chan, and sometimes even Matsu all in one large futon… but Matsu had stayed in her secret room all day because of Appaneesty's arrival. She felt it wasn't safe for her to be out in the open until she could verify the new tenant was not affiliated with MBI in any way. The reason for that was because Matsu was on MBI's most wanted list for stealing something of value to them; whatever it was Minato still didn't know… but for MBI to have put her on their radar like that it must have been valuable.

Ku-Chan and Tsukiumi however… were banned by Miya-Sama for attempting to advance on Minato while he had been bathing. Musubi had been the only one among them who behaved herself, likely because she was able to see the benefit in being able to sleep with Minato instead. He was continually impressed by his first Sekirei, because although she could be a bit… airheaded at times she was also steadfast, loyal to a fault, and surprisingly insightful and intelligent. She also almost always had a smile on her face, even when angry and up against a truly worthy adversary. Minato liked all of his Sekirei equally, and he didn't want to play favorites… but Musubi was his first, and if forced to choose between them he already knew what his decision would be.

The fact that she won every shopping race against Tsukiumi so far to be able to sit with him at the dining table had Minato constantly asking himself what he did to deserve these beautiful, wonderful women. Honestly, they all deserved to be with someone they loved; not being rotated in some harem while Minato himself lived like a king. For whatever reason though they all seemed to love him, and that was enough most days for them to coexist peacefully.

"So, what do you think of Appaneesty-San Minato?" Musubi suddenly asked him as she finished changing into her night clothes, dragging him out of his thoughts as the Ashikabi of the North spent a considerable amount of time contemplating his answer.

"He seems okay from what little I've seen of him." He answered, not really sure what else he could say but noticing that Musubi looked like she had something on her mind.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her concernedly, and she nodded with a cute smile.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing… but I keep wondering if he's involved in the Sekirei plan or not. He does seem to have a considerable aura about him, and I don't think it can be a coincidence that he arrived at Izumo Inn when he did. I don't know why I care so much, but I'm curious to know more about him, you know?" Musubi explained.

"Not really, but I guess he could be an Ashikabi; only certain humans have the genetic predisposition don't they? And if he's here maybe he's like the rest of us who want to stay safe from MBI." Minato pondered, before Musubi yawned in an adorable manner and Minato's eyes softened.

"Come on, we should probably get some sleep. Maybe we can talk some more to Appaneesty-San tomorrow and get a feel for the kind of person he is." He said as he guided her over to their bed. He was happy to know that it was just him and Musubi for tonight; it wasn't that he didn't love Tsukiumi, or Ku, or Matsu but his bed had been getting a little overcrowded as of late.

"You're right, goodnight… my Ashikabi." Musubi whispered with pure adoration, uncharacteristically referring to him as such. Minato was surprised by this, because she always called him by name except for a select few, more intimate moments they shared. His heart melted when she spooned him and nuzzled her face into his chest. Minato felt his eyelids getting heavy as their combined body heat had a soporific effect on them both, and within minutes they were out like a light…

XXXXX

Deep within a Sekirei's body was a pink orb of blinding light and life force known as their Tama or core. This was the physical manifestation of their soul which tethered them to their nigh immortal lives and enabled them to use their great powers. Given that a Sekirei's only options for mating were now limited to the human race whose planet they were stranded on… MBI had helped adjust the Sekirei's bodies, minds, and souls for compatibility with humans. This was so that the humans who paired themselves with Sekirei were also tethered to a Sekirei's core and thus inherited their impossibly long lives; enabling both Ashikabi and Sekirei to live, love, and laugh together forever, or for centuries at least. Of course, the Ashikabi Genome was found only in a select handful of humans; many of whom were found in Tokyo for whatever reason.

When numbers 87 and 88 were under attack by military personnel and Yume and Karasuba were sent in to rescue them; number 88 AKA Musubi's Tama was so badly damaged that it was unlikely she would survive. Karasuba wrote her off as a lost cause; while Yume mourned the little bird that would be inert until the day she died, and never be able to experience the joys of love. From that very moment the famed Sekirei of Fate knew what she had to do. Although it would seal her own fate; she would be able to save one last life that day, and so she extruded her own Core and merged it with Musubi's… her lifeless body falling to the ground behind her while Musubi opened her eyes for the first time.

Yet it was not the end, for Yume- while unconscious for most of it- slept deep within the recesses of Musubi's spirit, only occasionally rousing when her host's life was in danger and always falling back asleep again right afterwards.

Until today, Yume had never roused for more than an hour at a time, content to dream and sleep while her life force sustained Musubi's. Now though, the arrival of this man called Appaneesty had caused Yume to truly awaken for the first time since she had a body of her own, and for once she wasn't content with the body sharing arrangement she had with her host. She knew about his impending arrival for years now, given that she often dreamt of him in the same manner as that of a Sekirei dreaming of his or her future Ashikabi.

' _I've known right from the start that Appaneesty Infinity-Sama was so much more than just an Ashikabi. The visions I've had of him… the dreams. I have to meet him in person, with my own eyes. I need to borrow Musubi's body for a while Minato; I'm sorry_.' Yume whispered from within her shared vessel. Taking advantage of the timing and the fact that both Minato and his Sekirei were asleep, Yume opened her eyes in her new body for the first time ever, revealing their Yin and Yang pigmentation.

She managed to sneakily remove herself from Minato's grip even while Musubi's presence cried out in protest… thankfully she revolted unconsciously as Yume took full control for the first time ever in their joined lives. She had to see the miraculous being she so often dreamed about in the last decade or so; just this once she needed to be selfish… even if she could never have him or a body of her own… she had to see her fated Ashikabi just one time.

XXXXX

Meditation didn't come easily to Appaneesty after he finished waded through the steaming water and felt its warmth seep into his every nerve-ending; his sense of touch and every pleasure receptor enhanced with the ZOF and thus infinitely more acute than any human's. Luckily for him, his pain receptors were not; compliments of his ability to customize every aspect of his existence on the same boundlessly self-improving scale as all of his other powers.

That all being said, Appaneesty's body required not sustenance, sleep, nor daily hygienic care; such things were human constraints. It was for the sake of appearances that he even opted to take a bath, or that he chose to buy some groceries for tomorrow morning's breakfast. Miya was suspicious enough of him already without him not displaying any outward need to feed; he needed to downplay just how inhuman he was for now if he was going to continue doing what he planned to do without anyone being any the wiser.

So he exfoliated his skin with body wash because he needed to maintain this façade for as long as possible. "But hey, at least the water is nice and warm and I can relax and maybe meditate for a relativistic eternity. I need to keep one all-seeing eye on Zeneptron; I haven't been able to get a beat on him for quite some time, and I don't like it. That typically indicates he's grown more powerful than me with the ZOF and I need to continue training to keep up. It's weird though, I can usually sense how far ahead of me he is… but right now he's completely off my radar." Appaneesty mused aloud in a worried tone. As long as Zeneptron was out there the ZOF Master would never be at peace. It wasn't just because Zeneptron destroyed the woman he once loved, but because he swore to make his life an eternal hell. Appaneesty was jarred out of rinsing his body with a bucket of hot water by the bathroom door sliding slowly open in front of the tub.

His eyebrows rose very near the top of his forehead when he saw Musubi walking into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her torso and straining to hold her considerable assets. She sneakily slid the bathroom door shut once again before tiptoeing over to him as quiet as a mouse and dipping into the bathtub right in front of him. She caught him staring and locked eyes with him while smiling; silently asking him not to shout out in protest and silencing him by putting a finger to her lips while winking adorably. Taking a minute to calm down from the fact that Musubi was in clear violation of Miya's rules and technically going behind Minato's back; Appaneesty noticed her aura felt vastly more powerful and mature from what he had sensed earlier. He took one look at her Yin and Yang colored eyes and knew he wasn't looking at Musubi but someone different altogether.

"Everyone else is asleep including Number 1 and Musubi herself. That's a relief; I've wanted to talk to you in person since you first set foot in this world, and I didn't want to do so when we could be overheard or my presence here noticed. My name is Yume, I'm number 8; the Sekirei of Fate." She said, introducing herself as Appaneesty nodded with a calculating look on his face; glad she was still decent and wearing her towel over her unmentionables even while dipping her legs in the bathroom with her back to the door. It didn't help that he was completely exposed to this woman minus a few soap bubbles obscuring his manhood, but then again he only wore clothes for humanity's benefit in any case, so it wasn't like he felt shameful about being naked.

"Am I supposed to know what any of that means?" Appaneesty asked her with furrowed eyebrows.

Yume nodded slowly, knowing deep in her heart of hearts that he knew exactly what all this was. "I suppose I didn't give you much warning, did I?" She giggled with a sheepish smile as Appaneesty's expression softened. If nothing else, she seemed really nice and like a more mature version of the Sekirei he caught a few glimpses of earlier.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" He suggested with slight mirth, an eager, childlike grin of excitement on his face as he crossed his legs in the tub and prepared for the story to come. Yume had to resist the urge to giggle again, for the image of a two meter tall grown man behaving like a child at story time was one she would never forget. She agreed with his suggestion and her expression became more somber as she delved into her life story.

"It's a bit of a long story but I'll tell you anyways. I was an MBI affiliate and protector of something known as the S Plan, as part of the Discipline Squad. We were a group dedicated to preserving and protecting our race and helping them adjust to life on earth as best we could. I was the leader of that very same Discipline Squad and served alongside the Black Sekirei known as Karasuba."

"Long story short, we were sent off on a mission to rescue Musubi who was just a fledgling back then- she had ended up captured and detained by some military personnel- so we both arrived to liberate her and number 87. The problem was when we finally rescued her Musubi's Sekirei Core was damaged and her life was slipping away. My partner begged me to stop, but I knew what had to be done; I imparted my essence and merged my Sekirei core with Musubi's so that she could stand a chance at survival… knowing that my own life would likely be forfeit."

"I was lucky though, because by the grace of the Gods; I was permitted to live on inside Musubi. I was asleep deep within the recesses of her spirit, until earlier today when you showed up… at which point I awakened fully for the first time since I inhabited my own body. Your presence here enthralled me so much that I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could if only one time. I've been waiting for you my entire life, and I can honestly tell you that you live up to my loftiest expectations." Yume concluded her anecdote with a sad smile and a sigh, and Appaneesty felt his heart go out to her a little. He quickly concealed the blush that formed in response to her last sentence, and cleared his throat awkwardly before managing a response.

"You sacrificed yourself so that Musubi could live; Yume, some people believe that is the essence of heroism. What you did was absolutely selfless, if a bit lacking in your self-preservation. And thank you for that assessment; I guess my reputation precedes me in your case." Appaneesty remarked with equal parts admiration and dry humor, a chuckle escaping his lips as he processed this situation and the fact that his presence here had been able to awaken Yume's consciousness for probably the first time in well over a decade. It was a curious thing that she seemed to already know about him and even some of what he was; maybe Zenith Omnidonae weren't the only aliens with powerful ties to the Omni-Omniversal Heart.

Yume blushed at his praise and felt her… no Musubi's body heat up. She knew she was reacting to this miraculous being before her and had been doing so since years before he arrived; it was an incredibly strong reaction to. Musubi's body felt hot for both Minato and Appaneesty, and Yume honestly questioned how it was possible for a Sekirei with only one body to have a connection to two different Ashikabi. She knew she was technically a different Sekirei from Musubi entirely, but the merger should have made them a two-for-one deal regarding everything… including sharing Minato as a sort of joint Ashikabi. Yet despite all odds Yume had been reacting to Appaneesty for far longer and over vast Extra-Omniversal distances while Musubi still bonded with Minato; it shouldn't have been possible but somehow Yume was still able to be her own person because of Appaneesty.

"I don't really understand how one man could make all of this happen…" She finally spoke aloud, and Appaneesty stared at her in puzzlement.

"Care to elaborate on that?" He asked her with a quirked eyebrow and veiled amusement; though he could deduce where she was going with this.

Yume blushed again upon realizing she said that out loud, but hastened to comply with his request anyways. "When I merged with Musubi it was in the surety that I would die or at the very least lose my sense of self. Yet neither of those things happened, and as Sekirei we should only be able to have one Ashikabi; yet while Musubi is bonded solely to her Ashikabi Minato I'm astounded to find I'm reacting to you in a manner that indicates you're my Ashikabi. I don't know how it's possible, but your presence here has made it so I'm able to regain my individuality and an Ashikabi of my own apart from Musubi. When we merged it was sort of a 'we' situation, and that should've been the case for the rest of our combined existence… but something has changed the course fate intended for us, and I believe you're the culprit Appaneesty-Sama." She said, and Appaneesty sighed.

"I've honestly learned not to question how I end up in these situations at this point Yume-San. If what you say is true then an Ashikabi is a whole lot more than what I've learned thus far. I have to admit my understanding of the word Ashikabi is limited to mostly master-slave dynamics, but your people speak of them as though they're your lifeline. I find it curious how strong your personal ESIT Signatures are as well. Your race's connection with the Omni-Omniversal Heart is very strong; about as strong as any finite beings can have said connection actually." He responded in amazement, and Yume laughed at his simple definition of the word and decided to enlighten him further.

"While it's true that some Ashikabi likely treat their Sekirei as sex slaves or something equally grotesque; the strongest Sekirei are the ones who are bonded extremely close to their fated ones. For many Sekirei, finding an Ashikabi is the equivalent to finding our soul mates, and here in the human world there are quite a few individuals who are compatible with our race. We refer to these special humans as Ashikabi, and we would do anything for them. Our race's rumored name is 'birds that teach love.' Even our powers are dependent upon how strong our bonds with our Ashikabi are; though not every Sekirei believes this to be true sadly. Still, the strongest Sekirei are always the ones who are the most in love, the most tightly bonded with their fated ones." She said with a heart melting smile, and for the first time Appaneesty looked flustered.

"I come from a race called Zenith Omnidonae Yume, and souls bonds are not something we take lightly; because while other soul bonded couples may speak of being together forever my people are capable of making that statement a reality. We take forever bonds to the ultimate level, and if we are in fact made for each other in the eyes of the ESIT; there are some things you need to know about me. One, I'm not human… in fact I'm less human than you are. Two, my people are a group of aliens with Godlike abilities who create endless hierarchies of infinity and omnipotence. Three, when we mate we don't just mate for life till death do we part like the humans; we mate forever, even beyond death… and that's if we're even capable of dying at all. I've outlived entire Omniversal realities Yume, and if you become bonded to me in this manner; you need to consider the possibility of outliving everybody else you've ever known as well." He said, giving her an explanation of his own as she nodded in acceptance; causing his jaw to drop at her in a gobsmacked manner.

"I already know what you are to an extent Appaneesty. When Sekirei are reacting to someone we are often given visions of our fated one. With you I see the strangest of images; your version of earth is lost in chaos and fire is it not? You've seen entire realities collapse, and you're like fire, ice, and rage. You're like the night and the storm and the heart of all suns. You're ancient and forever. You burn at the center of all things and you can see the turn of the Omni-Omniverse. And you're wonderful Appaneesty, absolutely wonderful." Yume whispered in sheer reverence, unknowingly seeing him as an IB version of Doctor Who. But although she channeled that universe while searching a way to describe him; she also seemed to believe her words with all her heart, and it was flattering to say the least.

"I… don't know if I'm quite as vaunted or grandiose as all that Yume, I've made mistakes even a person with my abilities can't fix. I've also made some truly dangerous enemies; one of which who will stop at nothing to see my life in eternal ruin. If I am to accept whatever… this is between us; you need to be prepared to embrace the reality of my people in turn. I won't be burned again in a relationship Yume; I won't be forced to watch as my soul mate ages into dust. I've been considering a relationship with a female of my own race for a long time now; not that I didn't love Misty to pieces but her insistence on remaining human while admirable, also cost me the life of a wonderful woman who I loved to no end. I won't be forced to love someone who doesn't embrace my way of life completely; not again. And I refuse to even think about being with you in that sense until we get to know each other properly." Appaneesty replied in a no-nonsense tone that left no room for arguments.

Yume sighed as she forgot to mention one crucial detail. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that; so long as I lack a body of my own and everyone else is ignorant of my survival… it's not like we could make it work between us." She informed him diligently, not missing the smirk that split his face when she finished her sentence.

"You do realize I am quite capable of reconstituting you in a supped up version of your former body AND sustaining Musubi's life force in turn, do you not?" He said, effectively reminding her of his capabilities which were limitless, albeit on an endlessly self-transcendent scale.

Only another ZOF Master could've surpassed him, and one with certain IB titles or multiple ones would vastly outstrip him in every regard… as being the IB counterpart of Appaneesty would've made him the strongest of all versions of himself in the Omni-Omniverse. Of course, that particular IB title was already taken, and the current AIB looked to be in fabulous shape even to this day and after he created that very same Omni-Omniverse- a feat that made him a ZOF legend- not that Appaneesty himself was necessarily envious.

Besides, all ZOF Masters had the ability to temporarily emulate any IB title and the powers that came with in extreme enough situations; though that very same power could overwhelm them just as easily as their worst enemies did. If needed Appaneesty could draw the same amount of power from the ZOF that AIB himself did… but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Yume's Yin-Yang eyes lit up like a pair of ultra-luminous quasars. "Really, I mean I had a feeling that was the case, but I didn't want to get my hopes up!" She whisper-shouted in exclamation… prompting Appaneesty to try and shush her before she woke up the whole damn house. When she showed no signs of stopping anytime soon he gave up and simply muted the bathroom to the entire household with a wave of his hand.

"Yume, you'd be amazed how many people don't consider the various applications of my powers; it's not always as simple as resolving any conflict with a flick of my wrist… there are methods to my madness, sciences to many of my miracles, and explanations to many of my improbabilities. Granted, these are explanations that only my kind have really explored the avenues of and most people just assume that everything I do is forever 100 percent incomprehensible. My point is… I can do anything but a lot of what I can do is not strictly absurd or beyond the scope of human imagination. The first rule of ZOF Mastery is there is always a bigger infinity and always a stronger Master of the source of our powers; you need to be aware of this if you are to become my Sekirei." He informed her with a fond smile; her cute reactions and mannerisms were starting to grow on him.

Yume nodded eagerly, hungry for more information on his people which her visions only barely hinted at. She always had this naïve fantasy that her Ashikabi would be like something out of a fairy tale… what she got instead was a literal God. How many Sekirei could say their fated one was a being of peerless might and an immeasurable life span completely its own and separate from the Sekirei? The primitive part of her genetic code that longed for a strong mate was singing in absolute bliss, and it helped that he seemed really sweet to. Maybe she was premature in her decision, but she honestly believed she couldn't have wished for a better Ashikabi.

Sure, it wasn't the princes and kings she'd dreamed of in her fairy tale fantasies- Karasuba always called her naïve for her belief in fairy tales, magic, Santa Clause, and other impossible, equally metaphysical Entities- but this was even better in a way. "I… will do my best to learn my Ashikabi! So, how does this work; what method do you intend to use in order to reconstitute me in my former body?" She asked him like a curious cat.

Appaneesty's answering grin was positively feral. "I was hoping you would ask that. It's a simple combination of scanning your memories via my omnipathic abilities to get an idea for what you looked like as well as creating a perfect copy of your lifeless body out of the past from literally seconds after you saved Musubi's life via my Omni Replication powers. Hell, it'll still be warm and the last of your synapses will still be firing. I will then use my own maximum quintessential control to separate your spirit from hers, as well as bestowing her damaged core with overwhelming life force to keep it running smoothly in your absence and grant her back her life without the need for support by you."

"I will then place your newly spiritually enhanced core back inside of your equally enhanced copy of your former body, your core enabling it to function as your original body did only much better, stronger, faster, etc. If I am able to see it happen I will also make you into the IB version of Sekirei Number 8 AKA Yume, but that might take enormous effort on both our parts as IB titles are not at all easy for any Zenith Omnidony to attain. Is that a sufficiently informative response to your query?" He asked her with a cheeky grin replacing his formerly feral one, and Yume's eyes widened as her shared brain attempted to process this massive influx of information.

"Um… yep, I mean… I think so." She responded in a stupor, still trying to wrap her head around some of the ridiculous terminology Appaneesty filled her head with.

Appaneesty chuckled at the adorably lost expression on Yume's face, before his expression grew much more serious; the change in demeanor strong enough to cause the world around them to tighten in response to him. Yume felt hard pressed to so much as breathe in those moments, and she sensed whatever he was about to say was significant.

"Then I will reconstitute you and grant you new life as a ZOF Master. Bear in mind Yume that once one is reincarnated into a Zenith Omnidony there is no going back for that person; the ZOF will forever change you and nothing you do will be able to erase it from your life. I need you to be absolutely certain this is what you want, because if you are I will never let you go. This is significant for me as well; I've never had the opportunity to reincarnate someone as one of my own people before, though I've heard of it being done by others many times before."

"So, what say you Yume? Are you prepared to sacrifice everything… including your mortality and your very fundamental existence… to spend forever in a life as my Sekirei? You don't have to answer that right now if you don't want to. I'd completely understand if you…" Appaneesty was interrupted by Yume shouting over him.

"I'll do it; I'll accept this new life you've given me!" She exclaimed without hesitation or consideration… yet another shocking surprise for the ZOF Master. This one was far more pleasant however; especially since he realized he was about to have someone with him who shared his longevity. After so many years of being denied a permanent, infinitely long lasting relationship, this almost felt too good to be true.

"Then get ready for the God of all Deifications! Oh boy, I'm going to have some explaining to do come morning. Still, stranger things have happened I'm sure; especially in such a universe as this one." Appaneesty rambled like a raving lunatic. His eyes ignited with an electrifying amalgamation of every pigment in the entire visible spectrum throughout the Omni-Omniverse. Yume was struck by a much larger variant of the same unlimited colors and energy; which seemed to hit her from every conceivable direction and even erupted from the ground underneath her feet. Everything went black for her as her Tama- which now illuminated the bathroom with the same multicolored radiance as the lightning crackling in Appaneesty's eyes- was all but forcefully ejected from Musubi's body.

 _Author's Notes: And that's all she wrote folks, though technically I'm a guy lol. I honestly cannot believe I managed to get this all done in pretty much the span of a few days. It took a long time for me to muster up the energy to get to writing this and when I finally did I got back into Sekirei hardcore. Man I can't believe what a fantastic series it is; beautiful female leads for the fucking win guys! As always, read, rate, and review. Let me know what you think. Also, for anybody wondering when Zeneptron Infinity will finally show his arse I've got big ideas for what he's been up to during the course of these two chapters, and I can honestly say you'll know by chapter 3 what he's been doing. It may even surprise you I daresay._

 _Also, huge thanks and shout-out to my best constructive criticizer in a long while; you know who you are and I can honestly say your advice has helped me out in a big way. Hopefully this chapter is much more up to par than the crap I initially wrote last chapter. To this day I still don't know what in the fuck I was thinking. I'll wrap this up by saying I don't respond to flames so don't bother leaving any. Anyways, have a good one guys and gals; Omniarch is signing off now._


End file.
